Lucius's Cat
by Ducere
Summary: ACTUALIZACIÓN (depués de am... 7 meses o mas?) NO MATEN A LA POBRE DE LA AUTORA! T---T yo tmb sufro... xDD Lucius tiene una curiosa charla con alguien que parece tratar de contrariarlo! REV. plis
1. Capítulo 1: A Primera Vista

Notas de la Autora: hola!! ^o^ Hika al ataque de nuevo! Buwahahahahah! 

XDDD aqui me tienen de nueva cuenta, agregué un poco al fic pero no los entretengo mas sin mas preámbulos ( como digo de costumbre) ** MI FIC ^^ 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

**Lucius's cat**

Capitulo primero. " A Primera Vista" 

El verano había transcurrido rápido e impaciente, los días había muerto uno tras otro lentamente con poca instancia del tiempo. 

La carta había llegado, recordaba, un día lluvioso en el que había creído fuese uno de los peores de su infancia, el recibir la esperada notificación de su entrada a Hogwarts logró hacerlo sentir con emoción incrédula cual fue apagada prontamente por su constante desdicha, sin embargo, esperaba con ansias huir... 

Se esperaba de él mucho, como lo odiaba... 

Hijo de magos, el pequeño mostró siempre un deseo indómito y vigoroso por conocer las artes oscuras, lo que le llevaría por mas de un tortuoso camino en su distante futuro ahora. 

Conocía bien el mundo de la magia, era astuto y audaz, no obstante... Irremediable y terriblemente tímido. Solía ocultarse de la compañía. Amaba y odiaba la soledad, su silencio, su olvido... 

Tomo su baúl repleto y pesado, arrastrándolo sujeto por ambas manos le guió torpemente hasta situarlo adecuadamente dentro de un correspondiente carrito recargando en el mango su frente, respiró agitado. Su padre, lejano, le miraba indiferente, sintió el pequeño, con desprecio. Miro su progenitor deseoso de unas últimas palabras le dirigiese, el silencio prolongado y frío del hombre le hizo entender era tiempo de marchar; se acerco temerosamente, y en un arrebato de tristeza le abrazó rápidamente se alejo de su padre y le contemplo suplicante, sus delicadas pupilas negras templaron; comprendía perfectamente debía irse ya, tartamudeo un susurrante "adiós" y tomo a prisa su camino. Atravesó ágilmente, a pesar de su apariencia sólida, el muro sin titubear instantes, quizá hubiese avanzado demasiado rápido y puedo haber sido notado por algunos muggles, sin embargo esto no le importo, no podía permanecer ya mas tiempo junto a su padre, no sin antes haber derramado algunas traicioneras lágrimas. No le entristecía irse, pero llamábase a si mismo un cobarde... Temía no soportar estar solo... O lejos. 

El día prometía mucho: era soleado y cálido, algunas jirones de nubecillas cruzaban el celeste claro del cielo borroneándose libres y tristes. 

Una vez frente al andén 9 y ¾ contempló su majestuosidad, alumnos corrían y deambulaba de un lado a otro a toda prisa en búsqueda de algún compartimiento vacío, algunos otros despidiéndose de sus padres y seres queridos, los de nuevo ingreso; o simplemente se reencontraban con amigos distantes durante el verano pasado, el pequeño se preguntó inseguro, si encontraría quizá, un amigo en Hogwarts... Sintió pena después por él mismo... Se dijo entonces no necesitaba de nadie... 

Retomo su débil caminar sin mucho ánimo y con algo de lentitud, ahora sentíase mas tranquilo. Divisó cercano el reloj indicador de la taquilla, era aun temprano, el tren partiría a las 11 en punto; se dirigió entonces a encontrar un compartimiento en algunos de los vagones de éste. Camino a lo largo del andén mirando con desagrado y timidez, aun ensimismado en sus pensamientos. 

¡PAM! 

Algo golpeó inesperadamente el carrito que transportaba el equipaje, enviándolo directo al suelo junto con el conductor que había chocado con el manubrio de éste justo en el pecho. Alzó la vista pesadamente, aun aturdido, sintiendo un ligero y sutil mareo ante la sacudida anterior; frente a él se encontraban dispersos y revueltos sus ropajes, pues el baúl se había abierto en el acto con el golpe. Otro Carrito había chocado contra él, una pequeña pelirroja yacía junto a su baúl sentada en el suelo, un poco atontada, parecía bastante apenada por el incidente: sus mejillas estaba rojas. 

- ... Cuanto lo siento... - murmuro dulcemente, su voz cortó. Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda vacilaron en mirarlo 

- fíjate por donde...- gruñó el pequeño de ojos y cabellos negros ahora enredados y revueltos frente su rostro, cuánto le desagrada ello. Miro a la chica por unos instantes y antes de poder hablar o maldecir de nuevo su voz suavizo instantáneamente y , ella simplemente era una imagen dulce, no se atrevió a espetar. Se levanto de un salto y le extendió, rápidamente, la mano a la pecosa pelirroja, ella no dudo en aceptarla. 

- en verdad lo siento... - repitió penosa y débilmente - estaba despistada yo... - su voz quebró por segunda ocasión, una niña bien educada demostró ser. 

- no te disculpes... Yo tampoco puse atención.. - expuso el varón de tez pálida, sus cabellos negros había sido acomodados y ahora mecía apaciblemente con el viento, su delicada mano estrechó la de su compañera - Soy Severus Snape - se presentó, su apariencia era delicada y enfermiza, pero su saludo era firme pero poco amistoso. 

- Yo me llamo Lilian Evans - sonrió y un suave rubor acarició su rostro, le apenaba presentarse - pero puedes decirme Lily, todos lo hacen - manifestó con poco orgullo aun embozando una alegre sonrisa. 

Recordaron prontamente el desorden que tenía cabe de ellos, suspiraron con resignación y diéronse a la tarea de recoger. Severus sintió una felicidad extraña, parecía que no todo seria tan desagradable como pensó una amiga había llegado a él si necesidad de buscarla, pero no todo sería como hubiese deseado. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Severus, como si una gélida lengua deslizase lenta y ondulante; alzó la cabeza, interrumpiendo su labor, miro a las cercanías; sentíase observado, esto le perturba grandemente... Cercanos a los dos niños, un grupo de chicos charlaba animosamente de temas sin importancia entre ellos, rodeado, siendo el centro de la atención proporcionada por sus compañeros, un apuesto chico observaba atento sin prestar atención a lo que los demás decía; su mirada penetrante y sensual, deseosa, acuchilló al pequeño lastimeramente obligándole a bajar la mirada recelosa y vencida. 

Severus y Lily, apresuradamente terminaron por recoger sus pertenencias. El silbato de vapor del tren desgarró el viento sonoramente llamando a los alumnos a abordar con rapidez, era hora de emprender el viaje hacia su nuevo hogar Hogwarts. Sin decir otra palabra ambos niños se dirigieron juntos hacia una de las puertas del vagón subiendo a bordo los pesados baúles con ayuda de un hombrecito singular y gracioso de mejillas hundidas que se encontraba parado junto. Todos yacía dentro cuando el tren inició su pesada marcha ganando velocidad lentamente. 

Ambos pequeños encontraron un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del vagón, donde pudieron instalarse para el viaje. Había decidido ir juntos, ninguno de los dos disfrutaba de la triste idea de viajar en soledad, aun Severus no pensó siquiera ir solo entonces... Sentíase protegido en compañía de Lily. 

Disfrutaron el uno del otro haciendo el tiempo transcurriese rápido y poco el fastidio. Tras la ventanilla se vislumbraban los campos, los bosques y los llanos cambiantes a su camino. La rojiza tarde imperó tempranamente, débiles centelleantes abrazaron el cielo diminutas estrellas re nacientes, pálidas en la oscuridad del joven crepúsculo vespertino. 

Arribaron en la estación alumbrados por la plateada luz que caía sutil en oblicuos rayos de la luna, semi oculta y temerosa entre desgarrados nubarrones oscuros amenazantes de lluvia. 

De un salto bajo Evans, graciosamente meneando sus trenzas; Severus observo con desagrado e inamistoso el panorama, para luego bajar paciente y lentamente. 

Un hombre en extremura alto, enorme les pareció, llamó a graves gritos a los pequeños de nuevo ingreso, cuales se reunieron con prontitud un poco asustados con gran excitación y asombro. 

Lily aun se encontraba cercana a Severus, éste, pudo notar el disimulado nerviosismo de la pelirroja, pues se aferraba con perdida fuerza a la manga de su túnica. 

Un trío de chicos, un pequeño de lentes de montura redonda y otro peculiarmente interesante, poco mas alto que el anterior y profundos ojos azules ( aun en la oscuridad apenas iluminada por las antorchas, sus ojos se iluminaban independientemente con alegría vivaz ), pues al tercero no pudo verle, jugueteaba unas cabezas atrás, haciendo estallar en carcajadas los seguidores en derredor, siendo el centro de atención de muchos. A Severus pareciéronle molestos. 

- Tenemos ya payasos...- masculló entre dientes hacia Lily 

- ¿Te parece?, yo creo que son agradables, ¿no? - indago tímidamente ésta. 

- Yo... Tal vez... No importa ¿o si? - dijo Severus atendiendo con su fría y triste mirada al gigantesco hombre que daba indicaciones irrelevantes y otras no, a los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts. 

Después de un terrible, así lo calificaron muchos, viaje en bote sobre la superficie grisácea y sospechosamente tranquila del lago, y de un agitado paseo en carruajes dirigidos por caballos invisibles de tropel insonoro, pudieron contemplar con anonadación la grandeza y hermosura del castillo antiguo de Hogwarts. 

- es inmenso... - comento una voz chillona desde el fondo de la fila de ingresados. 

Las murmuraciones y cuchicheos fueron apagados repentinamente por la firme voz de una mujer: una bruja de cabellos recogidos fina y elegantemente en un moño, vestía una túnica en color negro juntamente con un sombrero de punta de igual color. Su mirada penetrante y severa dominó en el silencio. 

Después de un discurso rápidamente implementado y sabido de memoria (NDA:// que yo no me sé por eso no lo escribo ^^UU xDDD sigamos, sigamos! ._. UKIU!! Es la primera nota de autora que meto en el relato xDD wai! (estilo Sophita hobbit ), ^^U ejem! Sigamos) condujo a los pequeños, ahora con un nerviosismo acrecentado, hacia el gran comedor repleto ya por alumnos de grados mayores en sus respectivas mesas aclamaron en un rugido unánime a los recién entrados entre aplausos y gran algarabía. 

Fueron guiados frente a todos, cabe un pequeño taburete de madera, donde, tras escasos instantes fuese colocado en viejo y casi deshecho sombrero, en el que se podían observar mal hiladas costuras y remaches. Un corte irregular en la superficie de éste se abrió en una bocanada y comenzó inspiradamente un contagioso, aunque poco melodioso, canto (NDA:// que tampoco recuerdo! xDDD no tengo el libro a la mano! xDD bueno, ustedes se lo saben y si no, lo inventan xDD o.o UKIU! Y cambia la canción cada año, me informa Sophita hobbit xD, bueno sigamos.) Al termino de ésta, el salón entero estalló en vitoreos y aplausos hacia el viejo y destartalado sombrero, no hace falta mencionar, le tenía gran aprecio a sus singulares canciones la misma mujer que los había llevado a ese lugar, que haciáse llamar la Profersora McGonagall, se paró junto al taburete haciendo nuevamente acto de presencia, llamó a todos la atencion, y alzando un pergaminó indicó. 

- Cuando escuchen su nombre, se acercarán y pondrán sobre su cabeza el Sombrero Selecionador, éste, como su nombre lo dice, los seleccionara dependiendo su aptitudes y les colocará en una de las cuatro casas, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, y por último y no menos importante Hufflepuff. - ante esto una de las cuantro enormes mesas prorrumpio en gritos de alegría y aplausos. 

Uno tras otro los pequeños fuero pasando ante el un tanto aterrador sombrero... Asi éste gritaba invariblemente: 

SLYTHERIN 

RAVENCLAW 

Y asi una tras otra casa se alzaban en gritos de animos hacia sus nuevos integrantes 

-Snape, Severus Snape- llamó la mujer. El pequeño se acerco lentamente... Lily había sido colocado en Gryffindor... ¿Qué depararía para él el sombrero? 

¡SLYTHERIN! - rugio el Sombrero Seleccionador antes de que fuese colocado en la cabeza de Severus... 

____________________________________________ 

La lluvia azotaba con ira sobre el imponente castillo, que pareciese tétrico y fantasmal bajo el torrente indómito de copiosas y gotas del gélido llanto de las nubes... Acompañadas de lamentos y gritos sofocados en sus truenos, arreciando de momentos a otros y a segundos, en silencio, apaciguaba; el viento, con furia y desdén estremecía los ventanales, frágiles y dudosos resistían. 

Los pasillos se yacía vacíos, silencios... sepulcrales, húmedos y solitarios , ocultando entre sus sombríos más secretos de los imaginados. Los alumnos se resguardaban frente al calor desprendido de las chimeneas que, dulces y reconfortantes, impregnaban los corazones con el recuerdo de un cálido hogar, o al menos en la mayoría de los jóvenes, entre amenas charlas se olvidaban del exterior, a salvo, eran días de estar dentro del castillo, contemplando su majestuosidad, con los amigos. 

No obstante, éste, no era el caso de todos, algunos escurridizos otros tantos traviesos se escabullían o prefería como otros leer, muchos de los cuales, alumnos de primer ingreso encontrándose en el Gran Hall. Un alumno de tercer curso, del prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería, de la casa de slytherin - una de las cuatro casa de Hogwarts -... atractivo joven de cabellos rubios platinados, que dejaba sensualmente caer descuidada y elegantemente unos finos y delicados mechones que graciosos mecían sobre su rostro de embriagantes y soberbios ojos del cielo enublecido de miradas presuntuosas y despectivas que no dudaba en dirigir a su prójimo; invariablemente, una seductora y arrogante sonrisa se dibujaba en su faz, contemplaba con enajenamiento a un nuevo compañero, el pequeño solitario se introducía apasionado en sus nuevas lecturas, un brillo bailaba en sus ojos cándidos ojos oscuros al tiempo que un cadejo de cabello negro entorpecía su visión. Un fría y estilizada mano recorrió su mentón y con un suave delicado movimiento, recogió, cuidando de no permitir escapasen algunos rebeldes cabellos, el mechón impedimento acomodándolo detrás de la oreja del niño, éste, se estremeció en seguida y detuvo su lectura de golpe, para luego, ante todas la miradas ser empujado con brusquedad hacia la mesa de cabeza por el jovenzuelo rubio, llamado Lucius Malfoy ; el chiquillo nada entendía... 

- Severus Snape, es tu nombre, no?... Si eres un Slytherin deberás comportarte como uno. 

Una suplicante mirada se desprendió de los aterrorizados ojos del niño que ganado coraje, aunque titubeando, contesto: 

- Soy Severus y... El sombrero dijo... 

No termino la frase, Lucius le dio la espalda para conversar con jóvenes mas importantes. 

________________________________________ 

Hola!! Como le va!! Agregue un poco mas! ^^ me animaron mucho los rev! Se que me tarde mucho!! Sorry! U_U no lo vuelvo a hacer ^^. 

Se que no avance mucho de la relación Lucius/Severus, pero pense que sería debido que pusiero lo que paso antes, o de como llego Sevy a Hogwarts, se que es poco, pero a mi me gusto xDDD y espero que a ustedes tmb. 

*-*!! 

______________ 

**Astartea.**- ^^ "Subira el ratking mas adelante ?", yo espero que si, pero quiero hacer de este fic algo muy romántico, pues asi me he planteado la relación entre Lucius y Sevy. Quiero que sea algo lindo y lo eso que aveces ponen, vulgarmente dré, "uno se tira al otro y viceversa". Espero alargarlo más, y quiero también que sea un fic de varios caps mas. Gracias por tu apoyo ^^. 

**Angie.**- slash leve xDD bueno, digo eso por que como dije antes quiero que sea un romance tierno, pero de besos e incinuaciones de mas elevado no se escapan estos personajes divinos, pero esto será mas adelante. ^^ thanks por el Rev! 

**Perita.**- como tas fea? ^^ espero que bem cuando leas esto, si lo lees xDD, bueno pues ya sabes aquí mas del fic de mi pareja slash de HP favorita, espero que te guste fea xD, recuerda, " si la cabeza de las peras esta suave esque esta madura, su esta firme, aun esta verde" tas muy verde mujer xDD y no vemos indicios de que madures. XDD Te quelo amiga, gracias por el apoyo. 

**Jinna**.- Sip, acaba maltrado por que es el Uke xDD y acaso no se lee cuero Lucius como dominante?, verdad que si?, nada sadomasoquista!! XDD, bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el agregado del fic, y mi gracias por el rev! Me animan a seguir! 

**Miguel Angel.- **mira!! ^^ un chico que se digno a leer mi fic! Por ello, unas especiales gracias ^^ ¬¬ son comunmente unos homofóbicos los hombres, aunque bueno, si me presentan yuri lo mas común que hago es casi voltear el estómago °~° xDD, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y gracias por el Rev. 

**Malaki.-** Eso intentare!! Deleitar a los lectores, si no me da otro ataque de NO inspiración T^T, que bueno que le veas futuro a mi fic! Eso me da grandes esperanzas y animos para continuar ^^ . Gracias ^^. 

**Essya.- **A quien no puede gustarle Lucius, descríbanle como le describan xDDD es *-* hermoso!! xDDD, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y espero seguirlo pronto, si no es que me bloqueo como lo hice esta ocasión U_U que apesar de haber salido creo yo, del bloqueo, no pude escribir mucho, sin embargo ya tengo en mente los títulos de los sig capítulos y con eso me basta. Gracias n_n por el Rev. 

**Iva-chan ( SoritaIshida xD) **.- Hermanita!! Mil gracias por el Rev, se que no te gusta el slash ^^ pero hiciste el esfuerzo por leerlo y eso me anima mucho!! Gracias pequeña! Capítulos cortos bueno xDD de eso me distingo nunca logro hacer nada mas allá de 6 páginas *-* desearía mas inspiración o mas palabras que plasmar... U_U pero lamentablemente xDD bueno! Gracias peke!, y por cierto xDD no se puede odiar a Malfoy quiza despreciarlo por ser como es con el pobre Sevy, pero ya verás que no le es nada indiferente después.... ** hika se rie como loca xDDD** ejem ¬¬U xD, nos leemos luego hermanita! Te portas mal! . Gracias por el Rev. Te quele tu hermana cyber mayor xD 

**Kia.- **A ti te debo una disculpa! SORRY! U_U sii!! Me tarde mucho! Y cuanto lo siento! Pero prometo no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo!! Lo prometo i-i xDDD que bueno que te encate mi fic *-* eso me anima grandemente! Gracias por el comentario ^^. 

**Sophita Hobbit ( sophie_lupin o Potter o Black xDDD)**.- Hola pequeña!! XDD gracias por el Review!!! Y mi, ser culpable de que te caiga bem el pobe de Sevy? ** hika pone cara de angelito** mi ser inocente xDDD Si Severus es adorable! XDD ¬¬ y no me amenaces peke ¬¬ puedo ser peligrosa xDDD ntc!! ¬¬ pero si la ramita te controla!! XDDD espero que me dejes rev ¬¬ o yo te pinchare con tu ramita xDD ntc!! Te quelo pequeña hermanita cyber!! Te cuidas y te portas mal 

Dejen Review!! 

Se me portan mal! 

Sean Hobbits! xD 

Los quiere Hika-chan! 


	2. Capítulo 2: La Carta

Notas de la autora antes de empezar: 

Aló!!!!!!! 

Capítulo dos ^^ 

Creí que me tardaría mas, pero no lo quise así, por que ya pronto entro en clases y me tardare mas o quizá menos por que escribo entre lecciones xDDD ( así como también dibujo pero shhhhhh ¬¬ eso lo hacemos todos en la escuela o no? xDDD) bueno, no los entretengo mucho así que le dos pase para que lean mi fic ^^. 

Haré sufrir un tiempo a mi Severus xD. 

________________________________________________________________ 

Capítulo 2: "La carta" 

Los cándidos rayos del sol rozaron delicada y dulcemente las mejillas de Severus para recibirlo a un nuevo día, dándole un color sonrosado a su rostro pálido e infantil. Abrió sus entristecidos ojos - secos y con una extraña sensación de picor, había estado llorando mientras dormía de nueva cuenta - abrazando el nocturno recuerdo de su madre, que noche tras noche se presentaba ante él, para recordarle su partida. El verano pasado, después de repentina enfermedad lo había abandonado al impredecible y cruel destino. Cuánto le había abatido esto; deseóse muerto también en alguna no muy distante época, pues ella, su único refugio, su único amparo le había abandonado. Ahora, su único motivo para continuar viviendo, aunque monótonamente, era convertirse en poderoso mago seducido por las artes oscuras. 

Snape era el alumno perfecto, siempre cumplía con sus deberes en el debido y correcto tiempo y estaba atento a clase sin ninguna distracción; aunado a esto, pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca escudriñando los antiguos libros, insaciable de conocimiento. Esto no pasaba desapercibido, en especial el hecho de que había empezado una amistad nueva, a decir verdad, su única amistad, - puesto Lily, su inicial amiga, se había alejado a él una vez escogida como Gryffindor, había encontrado en James Potter un mejor amigo que él.- , el error estaba en que pese a que Snape, sabía, era casi prohibido hablar con un Gryffindor debido a un gran y arraigada rivalidad entre esta y la casa de Slytherin a la cual pertenecía Severus; precisamente de esa case era su nuevo amigo: Remus J. Lupin. 

Remus sin palabras le daba apoyo a Severus, con apacibles sonrisas calmaba sus ánimos. Era un niño muy dulce, tan dulce como Lily, a la cual Severus no guardaba rencores. Decíase a si mismo " lo que fácil viene, fácil se va ". Lupin era también, un excelente compañero de estudio, debido a la ocasión, Severus había empezado a trabajar con él en equipo en clase de Pociones, cosa que había desagradado al pequeño en un inicio, pero conforme Remus hablaba, Severus sintió en él una gran ternura y un sustento. 

Una noche, en la sala de Slytherin, rondando las once de la noche, algunos alumnos reuníanse para charlar descansadamente sobre las osadías, males y sucesos del día que terminaba. Severus se había alejado de la compañía de los demás de su propia casa, apartándose en un rincón cercano a la chimenea, leía interesadamente un no muy antiguo aunque cuidadosamente conservado pergamino en el que resplandecía tenues y débiles los trazos de una delicada escritura, sentado en la soledad de su amigo silencio. 

- Vaya que tenemos aqui nuevamente, tu niño?- exclamó frívola y lastimeramente una voz arrastrando elegantemente las palabras.- por que no mudas ya con tu intimo Lupin?- preguntaba acercando su rostro con el del pequeño Lucius Malfoy en el mismo instante en que arrebata con malicia y rapidez un pergamino de las manos de Severus - que puedo ver... ¿Le escribes a tu amado? ¿Verdad que si?- su voz, con dulzura fingida, calló por unos instantes para luego, continuar, haciendo una hostil mueca de repugnancia - Como me das asco, mírate pareciera que estoy ante una alimaña de bosque prohibido, puedo sentir tu miedo, tu decadencia, tu fragilidad... - la voz de Malfoy suavizó repentinamente y se convirtió en un eco de un susurro lejano, imperó el silencio y el rubio, tan repentinamente como calló, volvió a hablar con renovada furia y desdén - No perteneces aqui. Ah, pero lo olvidaba... ¿qué es esto? ¿un recordatorio de deberes?- decía Lucius al tiempo que levantaba el pergamino, empuñándolo en alto, para que todos le vieran. 

- dámelo por favor - susurro suplicante la voz de Snape, cual no había espetado o maldecido aun a Malfoy, y se acerco titubeante 

- ¿que dices niño?, no puedo descifrar tus balbuceos - decía Lucius en tanto colocaba su mano derecha tras su oreja como si tratase de escuchar y entender mejor. 

- por favor, a ti no te sirve de nada - pidió el chiquillo de ojos negros con grave inquietud. 

- no se, quizá... - murmuró cínicamente Malfoy, torció sus labios en un torva sonrisa y con un movimiento impredecible, partió el pergamino una tras otra vez hasta obtener minúsculos trocitos de papel que estaba a punto de arrojar a la chimenea. 

Snape que había sacado su varita gritó: - No lo hagas!-. 

Lucius se detuvo por unos instantes, vacilante en sus movimientos; dirigió entonces una seca y despectiva mirada al amenazante, aunque turbado, niño. Se acerco a Severus lentamente con pasos seguros y desafiantes, que resonaron fuertes e imperantes en el silencio sepulcral en que se hundía la sala entera. Arrogantemente le arrojo los papelillos a la cara, Snape que estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo cambio de opinión repentina y rápidamente y se arrodillo cuidadosamente, para no pisar alguno de los trozos, y recogió con mudez sus fragmentados escritos... 

- así esta mejor, arrodíllate ante mi - vociferaba Malfoy, aunque el sollozante Snape le ignoraba tratando inútilmente de reunir su pergamino. Lo que ocasiono la ira de Lucius que se sintió ofensivamente ignorado - una de las cosas que mas odiaba - se inclino rápido con una mano y un exceso de fuerza, levantando violenta y coléricamente a Severus del rostro enmarcó sus ojos, le proporciono un golpe seco, un eco se escucho entre los Slytherin, el silencio gobernó de nuevo. A algunos les pareció demasiado para el niño de primer grado, un abuso del rubio Malfoy, pero solo espectaron. El pobre Severus reanudo, en el suelo su actividad intentando desesperadamente unir el pergamino que a trocitos estaba empapado de lagrimas y... Sangre, su tibia e infantil sangre carmesí. 

No era un simple pergamino, en él, estaba escrito una de las cartas de su querida madre, Sara. Lucius solo deseaba herirlo, solo quería que suplicara, pero Snape siempre fue ensimismado. Siendo que la media noche mediaba y ya era tarde la sale se fue vaciando entre carcajadas y otros tantos murmuros de desaprobación, pero nadie hizo nada. El pequeño de los ojos negros triste y melancólico lloró amando el recuerdo antaño de un abrazo maternal. 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Fin de cap. dos! ^^ 

Que tal estuvo!!! ^^U espero que bem!!! *-* esta vez no me tardé tanto! i-i pobre Sev!! 

xDDD 

En fin xDD, bueno chicos los dejo!! Dejen Review! Así me animan!! *-* los quelo mucho se portan mal! Hacen travesuras sean Hobbits!! 

**Tamie.- **^^ aló!! Muchacha! Hasta que me dejas rev malvada!! *-* xDD te quelo fea, te portas mal!! Sipi, pobre mini Sev .-. Tan lindo y tan maltratado xDDD ^^ 

Besos y Abrazos 

Hika-chan 

Ja-Ne 


	3. Capítulo 3: Celos y una Blodger

Notas de la autora antes de empezar: Aló!!! Capitulo tres!! *-*!! xDDD mi gracias por los Review!!! *-*!! 

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo tres de mi fic Lucius's cat, como ya dije antes mil gracias por los review y el apoyo!! *-*!! Aun falta mucho por escribir y espero que no entre en ningún bloqueo de nuevo por que quiero continuar y terminar este fanfic si me es posible, por que ninguno de mis fics los he podido concluir y eso me resulta frustrante. 

Ciertamente he tenido muchas cosas por hacer y eso me había retrasado en subir este capitulo, pero bueno, haciendo un poquito de tiempo y venciendo también a la pereza pues lo hice xDDD. 

Ya por otro lado xD le dedico este cap. a Sophita, Tamie y Padmecita xDDD vayan ustedes a saber por que! xD y también a Ivachancita si lo lee xDD.! 

A Perita: si lo lees chica pues mil gracias por el apoyo que siempre me das fea! Y por leer mis locuras *-*!!! 

Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece aunque si la Rowling me quele dar a los Gemelos y todos los chicos Weasley, Sirius, Remsie, Lucius y Sevy *-* no hago feos xDDD 

Bueno continuemos 

_______________________________________________ 

Capítulo 3 "Celos y una Blodger" 

Un día más hacia su triste aparición, los rayos de luz de la mañana fulguraban oblicuos tras los cristales del ventanal, las ligeras plumillas de nieve se convertían lentas en gélidos trozos de cielo, ligeros y cargados a la vez, dispersos indiferentes y uniformes por los campos y terrenos del colegio. 

Un manto blanco arropaba con siniestra y dulce sosiego al mundo durmiente bajo su domino de mutismo. 

Tras un ventanal los trágicos ojos negros se pierden en la melancolía, sus brazos estrechos y frágiles abrazan en la tristeza su delicado cuerpo inclinándose a momentos hacia delante y meciéndose ensimismado, a segundos pierde un poco el equilibrio y su larga túnica azabache arrastra sutil sobre el polvo del suelo, manchándose un poco en la punta, esto indisputablemente no le importa en absoluto; solo su soledad, su miserable soledad. No hay quien lo proteja entre sus brazos. Las razones existentes para vivir se habían desvanecido lastimeras, como la espuma del océano abandona su amada playa azotada por las olas batientes de un mar iracundo. 

Se percibe un golpe resonante y seco, el dolor en su espalda resultó afín con el de un aguijón diestro le hubiese atravesado esta. Peeves le devolvió a la realidad cruelmente como es característico de este: lanzando libros, al ya de por si, maltrecho cuerpo de Snape, que entre insultos que hieren su alma y golpes que estremecen su cuerpo, se siente solo, prisionero... una dulce voz, alguien, le reprocha a Peeves y con un débil y útil hechizo lanza al duende lejos un poco aturdido, quien sintiéndose derrotado abandona su anterior objetivo y huye maldiciendo en aspavientos y murmuraciones incomprensibles; una mano amiga se extiende a Severus, que ahora se inclina temeroso a tomarla débil y tímidamente. 

Los hermosos ojos dorados del chico resguardan en sus profundidades la dulzura mas querida por Snape le avistan piadosos. Juntos caminan por los lúgubres pasillos en silencio, las palabras nunca fueron necesarias entrambos. Minutos después llegan a su santuario, en el acervo de libros encuentran su refugio donde el conocimiento y la sabiduría daban alegría y deleite a los dos pequeños siempre deseosos de saber. Ese niño dulce que acompaña a Snape simbolizaba un suspiro de alivio, aunque solo a momentos, Remus pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor, donde, muy a pesar de Severus; estaba su familia: James, Peter y sobre todas las cosas, sobre él, esta Sirius... Sus grandes amigos, a quienes no les parecía el sombrío y retraído Snape. 

Más tarde en clase de pociones. 

El Prof. Dictaba sin sentido los componentes de la fórmula correcta de un delicada y potente poción. 

- y por último - dijo - un caldero de peltre del número 7 - terminó haciendo un ademán mostrando a los pequeños los calderos que yacía ordenados sobre las mesas de trabajo, donde efectuaría la preparación del encargo. 

Debían agruparse en equipos de cinco chicos, y aún, ante las reclamaciones de Sirius y Meter; Remus insistió en unir a Severus al grupo, James que posiblemente era ante todo, el mas centrado y con un poco mas de sensibilidad que el dúo de Wormtail y Padfoot, aceptó gustoso de ayudar a hacer sentir mejor, aunque fuese mínimo, al poco sociable y dirían muchos indeseable Snape. 

Sirius y Snape se dedicaron juntos, por órdenes de James, a cortar algunas raíces en trozos diminutos; mientras los otros integrantes continuaban exhortos en sus labores asignadas con sumo cuidado, aunque verdaderamente, Peter no respetaba mucho la palabra "cuidado" y si esporádicamente lo hacía con "atención" esta no era la ocasión. Jugueteaba con una cucharilla de madera y revolvía despreocupadamente un pegajoso y singular brebaje contenido en un frasco de cristal, en ese momento Sirius le dio un disimulado codazo y fingió ayudarle con lo que hacía, que en realidad era nada, y hablando quedamente empezó a charlar con Peter. 

- ¿por qué tuvimos que aceptar a la serpiente de Snape?- indago haciendo énfasis en la palabra "serpiente" y expresando obviamente un tono de desagrado al referirse al no deseado compañero de Slytherin. 

- ¡yo que se!- menciono Peter meneando con mayor fuerza el líquido pardusco del recipiente, ya vivamente espumoso - Remus quiso así, se lleva muy bien con él... ¿crees que nos cambie por él?... Es decir habla tanto con Snape - dijo el pequeño muchachito de cabellos rubio pálido mirando de soslayo a su amigo Moony y al "enemigo" Severus charlando animosamente mientras desgarraban jirones de un singular papel, siendo este una planta seca. 

- no digas tonterías!- mascullo Sirius - sabía que eran tonto, ¡pero no en ese extremo!, como dejarnos...- terminó Black con un temblor aparente en el todo de su voz, un nerviosismo repentino se apoderó de él e inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior jocosamente. 

- solo imagino... Él no es como nosotros, es frágil... Como Severus... ¿no se llevarán mejor?- cuestiono Peter haciendo círculos con sus pupilas infantiles y retirando repentinamente la cucharilla para luego colocarla sobre la mesa y extender el frasco hacia donde se hallaba James 

- no... No, nosotros somos sus amigos... El no nos cambiaría... no quiero - musito caprichosamente el chico de cabellos negros y hermosos y profundos ojos azules; segundos mas tarde se levanto decididamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba solo Snape - Remus había retiradose para ayudarle a James a terminar algunos de las nimiedades en el trabajo. 

- ¿qué es lo que pretendes con Remus? - La voz jovial de Sirius mostraba recelo y molestia - que es lo que buscas?- inquirió después mirando al jovencito con el entrecejo fruncido y una sensación fiera en la luz que expedían sus ojos. 

- no logro entender, Black, lo lamento; ¿qué quieres decir? - preguntó temeroso de su interrogante, cierto era esto, le temía al dinámico, explosivo y finamente compulsivo Sirius Black, lo que desconocía... Celoso. 

- no mientas maldito Slytherin, comprendes bien...- susurro casi inaudible para que solamente Snape lograse escucharlo; dicho esto se fue hacia donde Peter - que se mantenía aun de ocioso - y desde su lugar, no muy lejano al de Sevy, le miró con severidad e inquietud aunada. 

Poco antes de finalizar la tediosa preparación de la asquerosa fórmula - o así opinaron las alumnas - ocurrió un pequeño accidente juntamente con un sonoro chasquido; el caldero del numero 7 en un movimiento en vaivén se ladeó vacilante, terminando determinante tirado vertiendo su mágico contenido en el suelo de toda el aula con un vapor enceguecedor y un hedor dulzón provocado por los singulares ingredientes correctamente combinados. Aunque a sido a causa de una broma de Sirius para Peter, Snape es culpado con crueldad por estos dos últimos chicos a modo de broma... Entre broma y broma - intencionales realmente - , Sirius, a quien menos había demostrado agrado por el pálido jovencito, deja claro su anterior sentimiento y así el intento de reclamo de Severus - que sintió un coraje innato - fue en su totalidad en vano. Sirius le empujo, dejándole en el suelo, y apartándolo de Remus. 

- aléjate de él...- espeto Padfoot con enojo en el rostro abrumado de Snape. 

Severus se sintió morir, otro ser amado era alejado de él, el frío recorrió su cuerpo erizando su piel y el dolor del vacío se aparejo con el de su odio, que siendo nada quemo su pecho, hirviendo su sangre... Carcomiéndole desde las profundidades. Perdido, siguió; sus memorias eran fantasmas de tortura que a cada paso con voces de eco le recordaban su promesa, hacer realizable lo que pareciera imposible, amar. 

Llegó la tarde y el sol se ocultaba moribundo como un rojizo y sangriento fuego tiñendo el horizonte, su luz se extinguía lenta entre las fisuras de una bóveda desgarrada de nubes permitiendo que nuevamente el reino de la oscuridad gobernara. 

Severus permaneció silencioso embriagado de su abatimiento en uno de los rincones de la sala común de Slytherin, acurrucado de nueva cuenta entre sus pensamientos y tormentos solitaria y deprimentemente. 

Los hechizantes ojos de Lucius, que le perseguían incesantes hasta en sus sueños, una vez más, se había posado en el; estando en la sala, la gélida mirada de Malfoy estremeció a Severus hasta sus entrañas, devorándole. 

- ¿qué haces aquí?, no te he advertido que no deseo verte; ¿por qué insistes?... Adefesio... Sería mejor que murieras o un sangre sucia en tu lugar - Lucius observó con hastío al niño.- Nunca serás un Slytherin, lárgate con Lupin: tu amor; dile que le odio mas a él, y por amarte le haré sufrir.- dijo susurrante el rubio Malfoy dirigiendo a Severus un mirada de petulancia y retadora. 

- no te atrevas, jamás - respondió el infante de ojos negros y piel pálida si fuese a la luz de un día nublado. 

Snape, tragando su cobardía y temor; había levantado su mirada confrontando a Lucius, esta vez había algo mas en la perforante mirada de éste... Recóndito había... Sufrimiento, Lucius sufría. 

- la ramera de tu madre debió llevarte con ella a su tumba. - dijo mirando con desprecio y resentimiento al crío. 

Los compañeros contemplaban la escena clásica de insultos del rubio hacia el joven Snape, que no por ser tan rutinaria dejaba de ser penosa. Después de unos minutos, la pelea había terminado y como era habitual, en silencio. Snape salió presuroso hacia su habitación cobardemente no podía soportarlo más, no más. 

______________________________________________________ 

Caminaba lentamente y sin interés hacia el comedor principal, como de costumbre; Snape, sombrío, se encontró atrapado una vez mas, lamentablemente; Lucius y otros chicos que portaban el uniforme de Quidditch del equipo de Slytherin, le cerraron el paso. Lucius sonrío maliciosamente y le miró altivez 

- creí que estarías en la enfermería - comenzó Malfoy, fuera de la común recua de ofensas, arrastrando las palabras como era su original detalle, cual hacía uso como su conocida firma; Lucius embozó nuevamente una sonrisa soberbia y complacida. 

- ¿enfermería?- indago Severus mirando sin comprender a lo que se refería el chico de ojos azules, ciertamente, entenderse no era algo que acostumbraran hacer sino por medio de insultos proporcionados por el mayor, que no era "entenderse". 

- ¿que no sabes? - exclamó Lucius haciendo una mueca y fingiendo una trágica preocupación, pobre Severus, siempre triste, no se da cuenta de que el mundo gira... 

- ¿que quieres decir Malfoy? - pregunto Severus esta vez con un todo grave y alarmado en su voz quebrándose al final. 

- esta bien, te lo diré - expresó Malfoy complacido de su suspenso - , jugábamos y accidentalmente una blodger golpeo un Gryffindor... - concluyo alzando sus manos y encogiendo sus hombros. Lucius disfrutó llanamente ver el sufrimiento producido en Severus. 

Los jóvenes rieron con malicia al escuchar finalmente la declaración hecha por el chico platinado. 

Snape abrió sus tristes ojos ampliamente y débilmente dejo caer sus libros y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron hacia la enfermería. Apartó la pureta de un empujón y ingresó con agitación. Cerca de la entrada topo como Madame Pomfrey la cual, le miro desaprobatoriamente por el barullo ocasionado. Severus, entre balbuces y algunas palabras cortadas pidió cuenta de su amigo. Remus estaba lesionado seriamente en el abdomen, aunque no fatalmente, pasaría buen rato en la enfermería. 

El pequeño intento llegar a su amigo pero Sirius se lo imposibilitó cortándole el paso antes de llegar a la cama donde se encontraba Remus; había alcanzado débilmente a deslizar la cortina en el dosel, pero la mano de Black aprisionó la suya impidiéndoselo. 

Aunque James Potter intentaba interceder a favor del empalidecido muchachito que temblaba; Peter, apoyo a Sirius y Snape no pudo sostener la débil mano de Remus, este yacía en cama entre el umbral de la conciencia y el sueño. 

- lárgate de aquí - exclamó embravecido Sirius, Severus supo en aquel momento estaba éste furioso. -, mira lo que han hecho tus amiguitos de Slytherin. 

Se retiro entonces, sabiendo no podría hacer nada, cabizbajo. 

Subió escalón tras escalón hasta la lechucería, se había rendido. En un trozo de pergamino, manchado a espacios por las saladas lágrimas y escrito con letra casi ilegible hecha por su mano temblorosa, pedía a su padre que le llevara con él, quería dejar Hogwarts. 

La respuesta tardó un par de días. 

Se encontraba insociablemente sentado en el gran comedor cuando un pequeño mochuelo hizo su aparición dejando caer en el regazo de Snape un papel finamente enrollado. 

"Cobarde" era todo el mensaje, olía a su padre, a tabaco, a ira, a golpes, pero al menos había pensado que con él no desearía lo que no podía tener: un amigo; alguien que lo abrazara y protegiera. 

~-Fin del Capítulo tres-~ 

*-* lo terminé!! xDDD bueno ya por fin terminé esto! Y.... me gusto! xDDD ya no fue tan cortito y espero que los capítulos siguientes sean mas largos xD o si!! ^^U 

los quelo, portenese mal y hagan travesuras! 

Sean Hobbits! 

Hika. 


	4. Capítulo 4: Tesoros, una varita rota y e...

**Notas de la Autora xDDD**: 

Bueno gente hermosa! Aqui ta el capítulo 4 de mi fic!, ya lo tenía hecho pero faltaban descripciones y cosas por el estilo, además de transcribirlo que era lo que más me daba flojera xDD, así que igual por esta y otras razones no había subido este capítulo, por lo que pido algunas disculpas por la demora! ^^U no golpeen a esta pobre niña xDD que los ama tanto preciosos lectores!, ja! Por otro lado me toy llevando mucho en las notas xDD así que sin mas cosas por decir los dejo con mi fic :D 

**Pera**: xD fea gracias por los ánimos! 

**"Dis"**: ninguno de los personajes aqui usados me pertenecen, a excepción de Carl Manasser ^^ 

**_"Lucius's cat"_ **

****by Hika 

**Capítulo 4: Tesoros, una varita rota y el bosque prohibido.**

****

****

****Severus era un niño frío y solitario, de aquellos pequeños que suelen huir de la compañía. No quería ser lastimado otra vez. 

Aunque siempre decidido a afrontarlo todo a pesar de todos. Siendo un excelente alumno y un gran mago, fue ganando poco a poco el favor de sus maestros. Había decidido vencer a todos y cada uno de los que le rodeaban y habíase mofado de él en algún momento. 

Tras unos días de reposo (que a James parecieron innecesarios ) finalmente Remus había salido de la enfermería, e informado por sus amigos del pequeño incidente con Severus, mientras el dormía, entendía por que su sombrío amigo no se acercaba mas y le evitaba, agachando el rostro, con la mirada. Remus sentía gran pena por Snape, ciertamente lo consideraba ya un amigo... Aunque Sirius no se lo permitiese... 

Era de mañana y el comedor yacía repleto de alumnos, el desayuno estaba servido... Entre barullos y algarabía Severus tomó asiento en un lugar apartado de los demás y con un libro en la mano de marco dorado y título "La Artes Secretas de la Magia" comenzó su rutina diaria. Entre párrafos tomaba un ligero bocado de alimento para después proseguir en su interesante lectura. 

Tenía un débil alivio; Lucius había perdido por un tiempo el interés en él. 

No tenía deseos de conversar con nadie, así que tan pronto terminó su pan tostado y de leer una de las paginas de aquel enorme libro; se puso de pié de un salto y acomodando su mochila se dirigió a la salida a tropel. 

En la entrada del gran Comedor un chico de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos dorados le detuvo con dulzura. 

- Severus mira, yo... - comenzó el jovencito con una entre cortada explicación. 

- ¿que es lo que deseas Lupin? - indagó Snape alisando su bolso de libros en seña de tener intenciones de retirarse 

- ... No quisiera que por culpa de aquel encuentro entre Sirius y tú ... Bueno... Comprenderás... No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos... - terminó el otro pequeño con un poco de angustia... Verdad era que eso erase imposible... Severus estaba lastimado y por sus acciones no quería que Remus llevase con él daño; él era un Slytherin y Remus un Gryffindor y valía mas dejar en aquel momento la tonta idea de una amistad. 

- No hay problema... - dijo iniciando sus oraciones - Pero quien te ha metido esa estúpida idea en que somos amigos... Jaja - rió Severus con fingida malicia para después mirar al chico con desprecio y arqueando un ceja ( N/A: ahhh!! *-* Sevy te adoro!! O,0 inicio de la arqueada de ceja de el profr. Snape? xDDDD), tal y como lo hacen los Slytherin (N/A: uy! Que orgullo! *-* mi tmb ser Slytherin! ¬¬U todo por no devolver una bolsa de galeones xDDD) - Quítate de mi camino Gryffindor inepto... - Dicho esto, el muchachito de piel pálida viró unos grados y reanudo su camino golpeando en su paso el hombro de Remus. Después de haber avanzado unos metros y haber doblado tras un corredor Severus corrió; no deseaba ser visto llorando. Corrió tan rápido como sus delgadas piernas le permitieron, su túnica ondeaba enérgica. De un momento a otro trastabillo y perdiendo el equilibro cayo de bruces al suelo, las lagrimas brotaron en un torrente salado, y entre sollozos y suspiros se hizo, en un recodo, un pequeño ovillo. Tras unos minutos el pequeño de melancólica y fría mirada detuvo bruscamente de llorar y golpeo su frente contra el muro apoyando sus manos en la roca fría, luego con un movimiento fragil se deslizó por la pared hasta tomar asiento recargando su espalda. Abrazose así mismo tomando sus piernas entre sus brazos y recargó su mentón sobre sus rodillas. 

Aún algunas lágrimas rodaban húmedas por sus excesivamente blancas mejillas... Limpio su restregándose la manga de su túnica; miró en sus derredores y concluyo rápidamente que desconocía el sitio; se puso de pie al notarse en un lugar lúgubre y sombrío, parecía una mazmorra, pero no alguna que él conociese... Había corrido tanto que había perdido el total sentido de la orientación. 

El ambiente era denso y el aroma del lugar viciado por un aroma putrefacto y hediondo, el suelo estaba húmedo y pegajoso, mas allá de donde se encontraba, a poco mas de tres metros pudo vislumbrar por una poco de luz que se había colado en un techo que parecía no tener principio, fin o fondo, un suelo mohoso. 

Era un niño retraído y poco amistoso... Raro para algunos.... 

Cuando no se le encontraba en la biblioteca, en clase o en el comedor, Snape pasaba largas horas recorriendo los oscuros pasillos de su hogar, el colegio de Hogwarts, buscándose entre las penumbras de piedra de aquel antiguo castillo. En silencio y olvido. Por lo que no tardó en encontrar una salida rápida y fácil de aquel lugar... 

Le agradaba aquella sensación de abandono en la que permanecía durante sus caminatas sin sentido. De vez en cuando lograba perderse y torpemente volvía a encontrar el camino sin mucha importancia. Ocasionalmente llegaba a sitios en lo que un alumno no debía entrar... 

Cierto día lúgubre en la vida de Snape; cuando sin prisa solo deambulaba con ensimismamiento... ajeno a él, se encontraba el mundo entero... 

En uno de sus largos paseos uno de los compinches de Lucius le detuvo con brusquedad tomándolo por sorpresa de un brazo y azotándolo contra el muro de roca; Severus permaneció inmóvil y en silencio esperando con resignación el ultraje - aunque aborrecía esto, era clásico "entre menos ajetreo, menos golpes"- Sin embargo no hubo golpes, no hubo insultos, el enviado de Lucius tenía algo que darle al pequeño de primer grado... Un mensaje. 

- Si no es agredirme que es lo que deseas de mi? - pregunto un tanto temeroso Snape mirando al chico 

- Malfoy tiene algo que tal vez te interesará saber... - dijo el jovencito llamado Carl Manasser de cabello crispado y castaño y hermosos ojos miel mirando con malicia a Severus haciendo su hermoso rostro en una torcida sonrisa. 

- que es lo que tiene que podría interesarme el estúpido y asqueroso de tu señor Lucius?- cuestiono Severus contemplando con desconfianza a su interlocutor e introduciendo la punta de sus dedos en el bolsillo trasero de su túnica y rozó suavemente hasta sentir el tacto de su varita. 

- te diré no te lo diré... - musito casi inaudible, para que solamente escuchara Severus, se mezclaban las palabras con un tono de duda e indecisión fingida - Esta bien.. - dijo al fin de haber logrado desesperar en unos instantes al niño - Malfoy lo ha pedido así... - y virando un poco en su eje hasta quedar frente a Snape susurró - él ha dicho... - se detuvo unos segundos para admirar las pupilas vibrantes de su compañero y continuó... - Se me ha dicho que te haga saber, que Lucius ha tomado unos inútiles pergaminos... ¿Qué eran?... Oh si! Unas tontas cartas llenas de cursilerías de una tal Sara Snape... (N/A: jejeje ^^U no me se el nombre de la mami de Sevy así que le puse Sara xDDD no me maten! ) 

Severus abrió los ojos aterrorizado. ¿qué pretendía ahora Malfoy? ¿por qué era a él a quien torturaba de entre todos los alumnos? ¿por qué el? 

-¿donde esta Lucius? - Grito Severus a la par que amenazaba al joven habiendo sacado totalmente ya su varita; y una luz de rabia avivaba en sus ojos tristes y oscuros. 

Carl, de 3° año retrocedió instantáneamente; era bien conocido que Severus era un buen mago, un mago amante de las artes oscuras uno que obsesiva o apasionadamente, como se desease ver, lograba por cualquier medio lo que se proponía, una vez decidido y no precisamente de buena gana. 

El compañero de Lucius, calló por unos segundos con un ligero temblor en el labio inferior, a pesar de no tener su varita para batirse, dudaba en contestar aquella pregunta... no traicionaría a sus compañeros de maldades... Severus al no recibir una pronta respuesta, enérgico le empujo apuntando su rostro contra la piedra. 

Manasser no se contuvo un solo momento mas y musitó, cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros... 

- en el bosque... En el bosque prohibido... - terminó esperando algún sortilegio, mas Severus no era de aquellos que atacan a menos que fuese un duelo. Snape inteligentemente uso al muchacho como guía... Y este le guió por uno sendero que bordeaba serpenteante en los lindes del bosque prohibido... 

Al llegar frente de Lucius, haciendo un movimiento con su muñeca y pronunciando murmurante le desencadeno de su encantamiento dejándole caer en el suelo con un golpe estruendoso e inconsciente. 

- Severus - dijo con asombro y gusto falso Lucius - ¡que sorpresa!- mintió el chico de cabellos platinados mirando con dulzura y compasión a su víctima.. (N/A: ay!! Como amo a Lucius!! *-*!! ) -. 

- dime donde están las cartas Malfoy - Exigió Snape apuntando a Lucius con su varita, decidido a usarla por segunda vez contra alguien de su casa. El rubio sonrío seductoramente y acercándose despreocupadamente y sin temor hacia Snape e inclinándose hacia el frente para estar en la estatura de Severus hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro espetó... (N/A. ¬¬! Que creían? xDD que lo iba a besar o que? _ son unos niños!! xDDDDD) - estúpido mocoso.- y le arrebato con un golpe rápido la varita de las manos del chico y dando ésta contra su rodilla la rompió en dos pedazos, tales lanzó hacia un lado. 

Ahora Snape estaba indefenso... 

- las cartas.- dijo Malfoy dándole la espalda - están por ahí en este bosque - indicó con un ademán elegante de su muñeca apuntando en dirección de las penumbras producidas por los árboles - Si deseabas saberlo... - comentó fugazmente el muchacho de mirada gélida y perforante en tanto sonreía complacido por su hazaña lograda. 

Lucius se retiro sin decir más; dejando a Severus conmocionado e iracundo, pero frustrado... No sabía que hacer ni como actuar... Las cartas estaban perdidas en las recónditas profundidades del bosque prohibido... 

Simple era la resolución de Snape, y estaba decidido, no permitiría, que tesoros invaluables para él, como eran las cartas de su madre muriesen en el olvido. 

Así, que sin perder un momentos más entre en los terrenos del bosque internándose con rapidez a tientas en búsqueda de aquellos recuerdos... 

Las horas pasaban y desprotegido sin su varita Severus era un presa fácil... 

Lucius se paseaba de un lado a otro, en círculos, con preocupación en la abandonada sala común de Slytherin y tras un ventanal de claros y transparentes permaneció observando hacia donde se encontraba la vista de la oscuridad producida por el bosque sobre el césped de los campos. 

La noche era tranquila, algunas nubecillas cruzaba la bóveda celeste moribundas, mientras la luna permanecía ausente, y una luz mortecina iluminaba la noche.. 

Inesperadamente vio una enorme silueta salía de bosque y caminaba presurosa por los jardines; la sombra entro en el castillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

Impulsado por una gran curiosidad y el deseo de apaciguar su preocupación, Lucius se deslizó sin ruido fuera de su sala común hacia los pasillos que dirigía a la entrada del colegio en el momento en que iba a doblar tras una esquina, pudo encontrar que la sombra era Hagrid, el guarda del bosque, quien se dirigía hacia la enfermería con un rápido trote y en el semblante de aquel impresionante hombre angustia. 

Llevaba algo entre los brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en un abrigo de piel retasada un bulto inanimado... frígido... era Severus, aunque faltaba poco para la primavera las noches eran frías y crudas aún, el viento proveniente de norte dominaba aun las brisas en Hogwarts. 

Malfoy se acerco con cautela siguiendo los pasos de Hagrid hacia la enfermería para ver a Snape. 

Sin embargo no se atrevió a entrar o siquiera mirar mientras hubiese alguien mas ahí dentro, así que aguardó durante una hora mientras escuchaba la charla entre la enfermera y el semi gigante de Hagrid. 

- ¿que lo habría hecho ir al bosque? - preguntaba indignado aquel gran hombre mientras miraba con compasión el cuerpo inerte del pequeño. 

- solo Merlín sabe! Dios mío... Que criatura pudo haber hecho esto Hagrid? - dijo la mujer y su voz vacilo en salir de sus labios 

- No pude saberlo Poopy, le escuche gritar y cuando pude encontrarle no había signos de algún atacante cercano... - confesó. - pero afortunadamente aún esta vivo. 

- como quisiera que McGonagall o Dumbledore estuviesen en Hogwarts pero han tenido que salir... 

La enfermera tomo un frasco oscuro de unas de las vitrinas y le hizo beber a Severus que aun permanecía en un sueño impenetrable. Después, ambos adultos se retiraron con resignación y esperanza de que el débil Snape estuviese mejor por la mañana... 

Una vez que estuvo solo, Lucius entro en la habitación en total mutismo. 

El pobre muchachito había sido atacado por alguna feroz criatura, herido con profundos rasguñones y laceraciones, en vuelto casi en su totalidad de vendajes blancos manchados a pedazos con el carmesí de su sangre ahora dormía frío como un hielo al borde de un infinito letargo. Lucius se mantuvo inmutables por unos instantes como si estuviese en shock, luego pesadamente se dejo caer en el suelo y apoyando los codos en las rodillas y en sus manos la cabeza derramos dos lágrimas llenas de culpa.. 

**Fin del cap. 4**

_._.._.._.._._.._.._.._._. 

Hola!!! Este es el fin del cap. 4! Espero que les haya gustado! A mi me gusto! Aunque.... Sevy amor mío no te quería hacer sufrir i-i pero era necesario!!! xDDD 

Bueno jeje, xDD comentarios, pedradas, tomatazos podridos y de mas fruta y verdura xDD en los review!! Así tmb como bombas fétidas o explosivas, o tmb flores xDDD!!! 

^^ sin mas que decir! Me retiro! Y mil gracias por leer!. 


	5. Capítulo 5: Un Regalo Mágico

Notas de la autora: Bueno aqui esta mi cap. 5 de Lucius's cat, espero esta vez no haberme tardado tanto u_u *-* pero como ya salí a vagas, espero ya no llevarme tanto tiempo en escribir esta historia xDDD bueno, no tengo muchos ánimos para las notas así que los dejo con mi fic, para que puedan leer ^^.  
  
Atte. Hika-chan de... Viuda i-i  
  
- De Luto por el Dios Perruno... -  
  
±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±  
  
Lucius's cat  
  
By Hika  
  
Capítulo 5 "Un regalo mágico"  
  
Los cándidos rayos sesgados del sol entraban por la ventada impregnando el ambiente de una tibia sensación de bienestar; la habitación iluminábase de una luz blanquecina y matinal. Una brisa fresca y de aroma dulzón paseaba silenciosa. Finalmente era primavera... El aroma meloso de las flores y el canto melódico de las aves canoras daban indicio de esta hermosa estación del año.  
  
El astro rey calentaba suavemente su pálida espalda mientras Severus acomodábase la camisa blanca del uniforme del colegio... Con desprecio contemplo, de soslayo, algunos vendajes insignificantes pero necesarios que aun permanecían alrededor de su cintura y torso; una leve dolencia y una molesta, pero placentera, punzada le acogió donde ahora marcas sin nitidez se dibujaban cruel huella de heridas profundas. Cuanto maldecía entonces al culpable...  
  
- Malfoy... - murmuró enérgico en tanto hacia pasar el último botón por el ojillo de la camisa y un arrebato de hastío y odio le estremeció. Dejose caer silencioso en la cama cubierta de blancas y pulcras sábanas y perdiose en sus tristes y fúricos pensamientos.  
  
Remus días atrás había visitádole en contra de la entera voluntad de Sirius, aunque este no habíase dado enterado, siendo que James y Lily le habían solapado para que los acompañase a ver los entrenamientos de Quidditch - que era uno de las grandes y aguerridas fascinaciones de Padfoot (N/A: Sirius hermoso *-* i-i por que ...maldita Rowling...er...digo....¬¬U es la autora al fin y al cabo u_uU*) -  
  
Inicio Flash Back  
  
El días era gris y una iluminación mortecina cerníase en los alrededores, entristeciendo las horas, nublábanse los minutos...  
  
Una suave mano, de la cual era dueño un chico menudo de hermosos ojos dorados, se extendía amistosa; en ella una delicada y perfumada rosa roja a la cual, cuidadosamente atada en el tallo de ésta - al cual le habían sido removidas las espinas - con un fino lazo dorado, una tarjeta de enmarcado del mismo color.  
  
Severus le miró indeciso y con el semblante sumergido en culpabilidad y alegría a la par. Había sido en demasía grosero con el chico Gryffindor días atrás, como para sentirse digno o merecedor de tal detalle. Giró el rostro a la sazón y sus pupilas negras se consagraron a observar una de las aristas del techo, dónde, hacendosa una diminuta arañita hilaba su red. Deseaba, por todos los medios, no tropezarse con la mirada del otro chico.  
  
Remus: que aún tendía, paciente, su blanca y suave mano, sonrió dulcemente y dejo el pequeño regalo posado afablemente sobre un pequeño buró al lado de la cabecera de la cama de Severus, cerca de donde él había posicionádose; y mirando a su amigo habló susurrante...  
  
- ¿como te encuentras ya? - y asió las orillas de las sábanas. Intuyó el pequeño que yacía ahí no tendría el valor necesario para contestar y prosiguió - la enfermera... La enfermera me ha dicho que estas mejor...  
  
- si... - murmuro casi inaudible Snape y dando un movimiento en su lecho le observó por encima de su hombro y sus iris bailaron suplicantes. - ¿que es lo que deseas aquí? ¿ah, Gryf... Remus?  
  
- perdona por venir, sin pedirte antes permiso... Lo lamento, oh si (N/A ¬¬U pk este "oh si" me recuerda a cierto bichito golum?) , pero quise... Eres mi amigo. - dijo finalmente el infantil Lupin bajando la mirada al suelo donde ahí le permaneció.  
  
- ¡No! Perdóname a mi... - musitó inesperadamente el chiquillo de cabellos negros alzándose hasta la cintura y mirole con la expresión que precede al llanto. - pero...  
  
Los cabellos trigales de Remus revolotearon sobre su frente a causa de una ráfaga de viento que se introdujo indomable por la ventana abierta jugando con ellos a la par el mutismo invadió el cuarto. Lupin diose media vuela en su propio eje y encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta pero el triste sonido de la voz de Severus le retuvo escasos segundos...  
  
- gracias... - murmuró el muchachito y nuevamente le evitó con la mirada.  
  
Moony, como solían llamarle sus amigos "Merodeadores" de Gryffindor, continuó sus pisadas y salió de la enfermería lívido y callado, en sus ojos la tristeza hayábase inquilina.  
  
Severus permaneció estático e inmutable en su cama y cabo de unos minutos sus propias emociones le traicionaron y una lagrima emergió de sus secos y lánguidos ojos. Cierto era, que la visita de Remus le reconfortaba el alma, pero no dejaba de sentirse miserable.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Terminó de vestirse en un santiamén; puesto todo el uniforme y la pijama doblada sobre la cama presurosamente egreso de aquel lugar donde aún sentíase enfermar. Camino sombrío ajeno a los demás, siendo esta una de sus conocidas costumbres, por los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
Debido a las semanas que había permanecido en enfermería, en reposo, por su delicada situación; Severus, había atrasádose un poco en clases, en realidad solo en algunos ejercicios prácticos por realizas y calificar; dado que Snape era un alumno muy autodidáctico y no carecía de los conocimientos teóricos necesarios y mas allá de estos.  
  
El día, que era soleado y esplendoroso, en que regresó a su habitación en Slytherin la mayoría de sus compañeros de cuarto le dieron la bienvenida con una sonrisa y algunos con una amistosa palmada en el hombro.  
  
- Nos alegra mucho que estés ya mejor - prorrumpió Winsgoth, un muchachito de ojos olive de la cama hacia a la izquierda de la de Severus. - lo digo por todos - terminó con sinceridad.  
  
Severus, extrañado y a la vez feliz, ingreso en la sala común de Slytherin donde, para grata sorpresa del niño los alumnos de esta casa, de diferentes grados, le dieron también una amigable bienvenida. Un par de ellos le advirtieron, resumidamente después de un sermón:  
  
- ¡que no se te vuelva a meter esa idea de volver al bosque por nada! - pidieron un par de chicas de quinto amenazándole maternalmente con el dedo una y otra con la varita. Severus enrojeció y ambas le miraron tiernamente entre risitas. Otros sin embargo no fueron tan delicados y le amenazaron con darle una tunda ellos si le veía en los lindes de éste.  
  
Malfoy, por su lado, solo le observó lejano. Pasarían, sin duda, varios días antes de que volviese a ensañarse en contra del pequeño o siquiese le molestaría al dirigirle la palabra.  
  
Severus sorprendido... Estaba confuso... Parecía que los Slytherin, o al menos un buen número había llegado a apreciarle. ¡Que maravilla! Snape embozó una sonrisa por primera vez con orgullo de su casa, arqueando una ceja.  
  
Las charlas tomaron a Severus prisionero, algunos querían saber que lo había atacado, algunos otros deseaban enterarse que había motivado al niño a llevar a cabo semejante locura. Snape discreto mantuvo ocultas sus razones sin saber por que. y cuestionose del por que no había culpado ante todos a Malfoy. aunque esto era una pregunta sencilla de contestar. y la respuesta se esclareció rápida en la mente del pequeño: Malfoy era demasiado respetado y él solo comenzaba a ganarse el cariño de sus hermanos Slytherin, hijos todos de las serpientes.  
  
La noche tragó el día y una luna menguante se postró sobre el mundo; Severus, que aun se recuperaba en energías volvió a su habitación, despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos, deseoso de un sueño reparador. a pesar de que las pesadillas de lo sucedido en el bosque prohibido le asaltaban noche tras noche y él aun temía al sueño, no tuvo opción mas que ceder lentamente al cansancio y aletargamiento. Finalmente se hundió apacible en un dormir pesado y sin sueños.  
  
En la mañana siguiente, el sol le despertó delicado con sutiles roces en su pálido rostro - al verle dormido podía confundírsele la piel con la blancura de sus sábanas -; restregándose las manos contra la cara y acostumbrando poco a poco sus amodorrados parpados a la poca luz que lograba colarse en la habitación, despertó lentamente.  
  
Buscó, a tientas en la mesita de noche un vaso con agua que había colocado ahí la noche anterior, su tacto sin embargo choco con algo terso y de aristas filosas. Viró su rostro patidifuso y noto algo extraño sobre el buró al lado de su cama: había un obsequio... Estaba envuelto en un papel verde de tocados dorados con un pequeño moñito en color plateado - colores alusivos sin duda a la casa a la cual pertenecía -. Lo desenvolvió con alegría y algo de descuido, tenía tanta curiosidad por conocer lo que contenía y cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con una hermosa varita de un color negro, idéntica a la que Malfoy le había despedazado; había también una tarjeta que solo decía "Con mucho cariño. Te amo..." Anónima y de una hermosa caligrafía que jamás había visto y no pudo reconocer y mucho menos saber de quien había sido aquel detalle tan lindo. Pero que importaba. Alguien se preocupaba por él.  
  
±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤  
  
Fin del capítulo 5  
  
±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤±¤  
  
N/A: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. si si.. lo sé, esta algo corto. pero no supe como alargarlo mas xDD ahora Lucius y Severus no interactuaron xDD pero ya leerán.. ¡¡¡Muahahahahaha!!!... er... 0=) el próximo capítulo se llamará "Dos tazas de té y sus efectos" oh que efectos serán esos, aun no os puedo deciros xDDD ¬_,¬ coman ansias!!! xDDD.  
  
Arita Shibou .- bueno niña xD pues espero que te haya agradado este capítulo, con respecto a Sevy sip pobrecillo pero debe sufrir un poco mas *- * xD-  
  
Malaki.- Perdon!!! Gomen Gomen Nasai!!! I-i me tarde mucho!!! U_U te prometo que el cap 6 lo subiré el lunes!! Lo juro!!!! Y tratare ya estando de vacas de no tardarme tanto!  
  
YG .- Muahahahahaha espera al 6° cap y verás xDDD  
  
Amazona Verde .- Bueno chica xD pues de verdad que Lucius sería divino verlo llorando y te prometo que ya no me tardaré tanto! xD  
  
Sonia de lupin .- *-* Feaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Mil gracias amiga por seguir leyendo todas mis estupideces!!! Mil gracias fea! Y yo creo que tu fic es bueno! Solo que ta cortito! Así que muchos animos! Animate recreandote la imaginación con nuestro hermoso Ducius! xDDD *¬*!!!! Bueno fea! Sigue leyendo xD Te quele mucho tu amigocha la Rita Skeeter xDDD  
  
Velia.- jeje ami tampoco me gusta esa parte, pero que puedo hacer cuando se me acaba la inspiración, a pesar de que este capitulo estuvo muy corto el que sigue estará mucho mas largo! Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.  
  
Bueno chic@s mil gracias por leer mis tonterías y quimeras, mil gracias! Y kisitos y abrazos Atte. Hika Sean Hobbits y Muy Felices. 


	6. Capítulo 6: Dos Tazas de Té y sus Efecto...

**Notas de la Autora**: xDD bueno, dado que prometí escribir esto para el lunes pues Mil Disculpas!!!! _ parece que no puedo cumplir lo que me propongo! ¬¬U pero lo que sucedió para que no haya podido subir este capítulo antes fue que mi sobrinito estuvo toda esta semana en mi casa y ¬¬U digamos que es un remolino en dos patitas a la pobre tía de mi le toco lidiar con la pequeña bestiecilla salvaje y como le encanta retarme!!!! O.ó xD. 

Bueno, este capitulo como lo había dicho se llama "Dos tazas de té y sus efectos" no puedo contar mas para que lean xD. 

. 

**__**

**_Lucius's cat_**

**__**

By Hika 

**Capítulo 6 " Dos Tazas de Té y sus Efectos"**

****

****

****

****Los alumnos de la escuela de magia y hechicería disfrutaban de un merecido descanso tras una semana de ajetreo y trabajo, siendo sábado, el cielo se vislumbraba gris entre gruesos nubarrones que se acumulaban lentamente unos sobre otros titanes del clima amenazantes. No muy entrada la mañana una ligera brisa sacudió el ambiente y una delicada llovizna serenó los suelos de los terrenos bajo un manto fantasmal; la bruma trepaba furtiva devorando las paredes del colegio en hilos plateados y mortecinos, formando un delgado velo humedecido, se entremezclaba con las nubes bajas impidiendo la vista, fuera, mas allá de extender los brazos; se había imposibilitado, silenciosamente, el encontrar un camino en el exterior. 

Pocos minutos mas tarde, tras una serpiente luminosa atravesara el firmamento desgarrando el mortuorio cortinaje de humedad, el silencio cernió nuevamente la calma que precede a la tormenta se impuso tranquila sobre el mundo expectante. La lluvia, inesperadamente azotó, impredecible, de un momento a otro, en gruesas y lastimeras copiosas y gélidas gotas del vital líquido en un torrencial derramamiento. Era Junio. 

Algunos alumnos se encontraban en clases de sustitución, propios de los que gustaban de no permanecer en la ociosidad del fin de semana, a pesar de los quehaceres impartidos por los maestros durante la semana de trabajo; algunos otros, la gran mayorías, se aferraban aun a sus camas antes de desear despertar, otros tantos charlaban en el resguardo y comodidad de la sala común de la casa a la que perteneciesen; los restantes vagaban por los múltiples pasillos sin haceres, esperando a que el mal tiempo cesase en pro de intentar llevar a cabo el partido programado para aquel día. Pasadas dos horas el viento había aumentando haciendo ya un hecho la suspensión del partido de Quidditch, para así salvaguardar la seguridad de los alumnos, y sobretodo, de los jugadores, pues era posible que las ráfagas de viento y la lluvia les hiciesen caer de las escobas. 

Casi el total de los alumnos había aceptado tal decisión, tomada por los profesores y el director, con algunas objeciones, pero no había más que decir y por lo tanto no hubo ninguna otra opción que resignarse a ver aquel encuentro tan ansiado otro día. 

Sin embargo no todos conocían la palabra "resignación" y Lucius estaba más que colérico, la victoria de ese partido les daría el triunfo sobre todas las casas, sobre Gryffindor, y a causa del mal tiempo este se postergaría. 

El chico de ojos hielo miró con desprecio por una ventana los terrenos de la cancha, que se hallaba empapada y era difícil verle desde lejos por consecuencia de la neblina formulada por la lluvia impenetrable, arqueó una ceja y golpeo sin interés el alféizar, retrocediendo al efecto de su acción. Murmurando entre dientes para si mismo: 

– Maldita sea y devolvió hacia atrás de su cabeza los imprudentes cadejos de cabello que había caído sobre su frente, haciendo un gesto con su mano. 

Maldiciendo y desquitándose, entre golpes y empujones, contra quien se pasaba frente a él, comenzó a caminar sin destino por los misteriosos corredores, por su violenta actitud pronto se quedo solo estando en un piso alto, la tormenta había arreciado aún mas ensombreciendo las entrañas del castillo. 

Lucius caminaba sin sentido, y aun sabiendo donde se encontraba no le hubiese importado en lo mínimo, pues no tenía la intención de averiguarlo tampoco; continuó si mirar donde el camino entraba o salía, se bifurcaba o volvíase una espiral, lo que lo llevo a sitios que el desconocía cuando cayó en la realidad de que había caminado demasiado y un frío extraño le envolvió la espalda, debía estar en uno de los pisos altos, dado que el viento que se entre colaba por las fisuras y grietas de la roca era frío. Se encontró a la sazón mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada los alrededores en un pasillo sumergido en la oscuridad, en tanto trataba de hallar formas entre las sombras dibujadas en las paredes, encontró, al final del pasillo una débil luz, al acercarse pudo vislumbrar de donde provenía aquella luminosidad: era la luz, proveniente seguramente de velas encendidas en el interior, que escapaba por lo bajo de una puerta que conducía, sin lugar a dudas a algún aula abandonada y vacía. 

Con curiosidad se dirigió hacia aquel lugar pequeño. Giró el picaporte y cerró las puertas tras entrar y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en una salita pequeña, conformada por dos sillones y una mesita de té en el centro, con libreritos por doquier; mayor fue ésta al hallar a Severus durmiendo tranquilo en el sofá, estaba descansando después de pesadas lecturas, en el suelo, cerca de la cabeza del pequeño grandes libros amontonados en total desorden. 

Aquella diminuta habitación estaba alumbrada por un farol de aceite y algunas velas en rincones específicos, era recorrible en unos pocos pasos y un ambiente cálido se respiraba. En una de las aristas del cuarto se encontraba, sobre otra mesita esquinera, un juego de té compuesto de tres tacitas y una tetera llena de agua caliente – por el vapor que se elevaba de orificio - . Lucius preparó dos tazas, su corazón latía aprisa, temía; la emoción le embargaba rápidamente y un nerviosismo visible se apoderó del chico. 

Agito suavemente el líquido verdusco opaco de ambos recipientes de porcelana y les dejó apaciblemente sobre la mesita del centro, un aroma dulzón a hierbas inundo el espacio. 

Despertó a Severus con el delicado y aromático roce de su mano; el niño acostumbrado a las escalofriantes golpizas despertó en un sobresalto abriendo sus apagados ojos en terror y sorpresa aunados, había sido descubierto. 

- No temas. Toma una taza de té conmigo - dijo Malfoy extendiendo la mano y señalando la bebida calida. 

Severus le miraba asustado aun permaneciendo en su lugar, ¿qué tenía pensado Lucius? Se preguntaba a si el pequeño Slytherin. Luego, dirigió sus vibrantes pupilas a ambas tazas 

Lucius dejo que Snape eligiera, pero él dio el primer sorbo para comprobarle que no había nada malo en la bebida, pues adivinaba que su compañero sospechaba la presencia de alguna pócima o veneno en esta. 

- ¿que es lo que deseas? – interrogó Severus cortante, con la vista puesta en su taza, deslizando sus dedos por el borde, sin deseos de beber. 

- a ti- contesto Lucius mirando un punto arbitrario en el techo. En su voz, Severus percibió sinceridad y esto le aterrorizó. 

Tomo un gran trago por primera vez y nuevamente cuestionó. 

- ¿que es lo que deseas de mi? – terminó pasando el último sabor meloso de infusión 

- todo - respondió Lucius y a la par se acurrucaba en el sillón de tres piezas dejando a un lado la taza de porcelana. Aun mirando el techo suspiró perdido en sus pensamientos pero en vigía del rededor. 

Un escalofrío recorrió el frágil cuerpo de Severus y este se estremeció tal si le hubieren colocando dentro de un contenedor enorme de hielo. 

- no entiendo- murmuró casi inaudible. 

Ante las palabras de Snape, Lucius se incorporó fijando su mirada en él, aquellos fríos ojos penetraron en los de Severus y le obligaron a bajar la mirada. 

Como explicar lo que sentía. (N/A: ¬¬ ora ora! No crean que soy yo la que dice eso xDD es Lucius xD) 

Se levantó de golpe y camino hacia el niño, y haciéndose se valor tomo asiento a su lado en el sillón de dos piezas. Snape lo miraba ahora, incrédulo, Lucius temblaba y provocó que derramara su té sobre el sillón, sacó del bolsillo oculto de su túnica negra un pañuelo de seda elegantemente bordado con hilillos de oro y limpio el desorden hecho. 

Pareciera que ambos hubieran perdido el habla los minutos había pasado y entre ambos no había mas que poder decir o mejor dicho, ninguno de los dos deseaba decir nada mas Ambos eran enemigos, o así lo pensaba Severus, pero le agradaba la sensación producida por el mutismo y la compañía del sensual rubio. Lucius agacho la mirada ante el atónito de Severus musito algunas palabras inaudibles para el mismo, sonrió. 

Un rubor tibio invadió sus mejillas y Snape no pudo evitar tener la misma reacción 

Lucius tomó entre sus tersas, e increíblemente suaves manos el rostro de Snape y lo beso intensamente, en un arrebato. Severus tardo un rato en reaccionar, hasta cierto punto disfruto el dulce tacto de los labios de Lucius (N/A: quien no!! xDDD *¬* ah "Ducius") finalmente reaccionó cuando sus memorias lo golpearon con furia y las manos de Lucius se deslizaban ( N/A: O///o em) 

Fin del Capitulo 6. 

Notas de la autora: *-* bueno!!! xDD se que prometi algo mas largo pero comprendan a esta pobre niña que esta en un bloqueo y no ha podido escribir nada. ¡-¡ 

Así que bueno espero que les haya gustado y pues tomatazos, pedradas, bombas, vociferadores, demandas, insultos, quejas y si acaso flores y demás en los Review que ustedes me dejarán tan amablemente ^^ 

Bueno sin mas que decir otra disculpa por la tardanza. 

Atte. 

Hika de ¡Viuda! ¡-¡ 

Sean Hobbits 


	7. Capítulo 7: La obstinación de Lucius

05/10/03 

Notas de la autora: _UUUU lo sé!!!! ¡_¡ me he tardado eternidades... soy una desvergonzada! ^^U lo cierto es que no había podido.... la escuela me ha asfixiado... y mi computadora ha estado muerta por 3 ocasiones... imaginen como pude vivir... T-T oh dios..!

Bueno... como decía por aquí ya me tendrán mas seguido!, afortunadamente no he perdido el hilo de la historia... aunque de mi pc borraron los archivos ¬¬U ^^U pero bueno tengo una nueva fuente de inspiración,.. por ahí Dorian Gray...  Es lindísima la fascinación que siente Basil por Dorian! *_*.... xDDD

Tengo mucha tarea el día de hoy... pero.... va!!! No hago nada xDDD

No las o los ( si hay un chico que lea esto) entretengo mas ^^ sin mas! 

MI FIC.

Atte. Hika ( la nina de la selva.. o del bosque... no se sophita xD)

P.D . Se aceptan tomatazos, demandas, cartas bombas, vociferadores xD, ^^U maldiciones imperdonables... lo que gusten... xD

P.P.D ^^ aquí ta ya Perita! xDD perdón por la tardanza (eso va tmb para ustedes lectores mios amados xD) 

P.P.P.D. Este capítulo está dedicado a dos ninas muy feas que quelo mucho xDD a la Perita Asesina (dictadora de las frutas) y a la peke Shophita xD disfrútenlo chicas.

Capítulo 7 "La obstinación de Lucius"

La oscilante luz de las velas dibujo sus trémulos y delirantes trazos de sombras en las paredes de la habitación y el dulce sentir de la amargura se apoderó del silencio por escasos momentos. Los minutos pareciéronle siglos, un dolor punzante acusó sus sienes.

-¡¿ Qué es lo que crees que haces?!-  Gritó poniéndose de pié y apartándose de golpe, retrocediendo como una fiera que ha sido acorralada y herido gravemente por sus férreos cazadores. - ¡¿por qué?!- volvió a vociferar el efebo ahora entre sollozos en tanto su infantil rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de infinito dolor y hastío, los ojos de mirares muertos le contemplaron con furia mientras que de estos dos lágrimas dichosas marchaban raudamente hacia su mentón.  - ¿qué es este insulto, Malfoy? – Exclamó luego oprimiendo con furor sus puños por un segundo, al punto de unos instantes les aflojó y su rostro perdió sentido, su mirada se extravió tristemente en el gracioso y fascinante mover de las deflagraciones en la cera del cirio que iluminaba pobremente un ángulo de la cámara.

- ¿Por qué?- indagó dirigiéndose al lánguido mutismo imperioso - un insulto... – susurro Snape asiendo su túnica.

Lucius que en tanto le observaba embelesado y  a la par expectante se mordió el labio  inferior  y no pudo retener un suspiro angustioso, parecía haber perdido el habla. Al fin, después de haber callado musitó:

-No, no; no quiero insultarte yo... te lo suplico... -  pidió extendiendo su delicada mano. Sus pupilas  vibraron enérgicas. Y su voz quebró en un casi inaudible gemido.

Severus mirole carente de sentimiento, simuló intentar decir algo pero guardó palabra inmediatamente. Sentíase extraño, parecía que las cosas estaban privadas de sentido, de realidad, de verdad. Su mente, sus ideas, su percepción de lo sucedido, todo, habían tornádose en finos hilillos de plata y habíanse enredado. Permaneció in albis. Parecía todo una clásica y barata novela francesa y él un actor mediocre que hacíase partícipe de un drama mal planteado que seguramente culminaría en un final patético e insulso.

Lucius estaba de pié, cierto era que sentíase derrotado, muerto sin desgarrarse, ¿como era posible, que siendo apenas un niño, pudiera concebir tanto sufrimiento en un corazón que apenas comprende que la vida siempre es una paradoja de lo que se desea? ¿puedes amar a alguien quien te profesa odio? ¿ era odio de lo que el alma de Snape había sido embriagada?. El mancebo de rostro hermoso se dirigió hacia el pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros con expresión de honda tristeza y desesperanza e, inesperadamente se dejó caer a los pies Severus con el rostro hundido entre sus manos, luego, dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante, sonriole lastimeramente. Con un movimiento frugal atrajo al adolescente contra él y le abrazó rodeándole por la cintura, éste le miró con despreció  y tomándole por las sienes le separó de su vientre y sus ojos  severos se incrustaron en el espíritu de Malfoy; le abofeteo uno o dos veces sin obtener satisfacción, luego, empujó  a Lucius lejos de él. 

EL rubio de ojos de hielo se arrastró hacia el sillón y dejose caer pesadamente en él, cerrando sus párpados cansadamente murmuró con voz ronca y moribunda "perdón..."

Un aguijón perforó el estupor de Severus y una rabia creciente carcomiole las entrañas.

-¿Cómo puedes pedir perdón? – dijo Snape frunciendo el entrecejo -  , de todas las ofensas que me has hecho, ésta es la peor. Crees acaso que yo puedo... – su voz calló  al tanto cerraba sus ojos como si un dolor que no pudiera identificar le acogiere de pronto. -  ¡me asqueas Lucius! – gritó entonces con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo uso de todo sentimiento de odio y desprecio hacia su compañero.

Lucius se deshizo en un sobresalto y agitose vivamente en su lugar tratando de gesticular fonía alguna.

Severus camino lentamente hacia la puerta y deteniéndose para volver el rostro un instante giró el picaporte, su mano había rechazado la orden e intentaba con fuerza impedirle abrir, algo dentro del él gritábale que retrocediera, pero, moviendo con una sacudida sus pensamientos salió corriendo de la pequeña cámara a todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitieron,  corrió huyendo. Cuando alcanzó uno de los pasillos mas iluminados y detuvo su galopar frenético, se recargó agitadamente cabe una de las estatuas que custodiaban el sendero similares a como las viejas armaduras cuentan su historia de antepasados y ancestros por caminos de gloria o deshonra.  Sus pasos retumbaban en su cabeza como un incesante y doloroso martilleo que haciendo eco, con ondas sordas desmoronaba su mente, a punto de una locura mortífera.

-¿habré alucinando? ¿estaba soñando? ¿acaso estoy envenenado? ¿ o abre muerto? – se preguntó el niño pasando su mano por su pálida y empapada frente de sudor, un sudor helado, consecuente al terror. Su cuerpo yacía tullido ya y sin respuesta, sus pupilas dilatadas y su mente en un viaje letárgico de ensimismamiento y perdición Estaba en  completo shock , Lucius le había besado.

Sentíase tan sucio como el que se ha sufrido Edipo y ha recaído en la asqueante realidad de  su "pecado" . Su estómago se había revuelto vivamente y un calofrío lamió su nuca, erizando sus sentidos.

La habitación se encontraba en silencio y la mirada de Lucius paseaba por los recónditos espacios de la pieza sin pensar uno, sus delicados labios se torcieron en una mueca caprichosa y las esquinas de su boca crispáronse. Su respiración entrecortada y su mente sumergíase en desvaríos a la sazón de un péndulo rechinante. Al cabo de un rato parose  lentamente asimilando la actitud de un militar que ha sido condenado al paredón por traidor o cual hombre que no le ha quedado mas resolución por vivir que hacerlo simplemente por inercia.

Apartó la puerta con un ademán brusco y desconsiderado de su mano y salió a paso lento hacia la zona dedicada a los Slytherin en el colegio de magia y y hechicería, Hogwarts. Paso sus frías manos por su cabellera sedosa y la despeino sensualmente mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados, conocía a la perfección el camino que tandas veces atrás había recorrido,  meditabundo se sonrió con ironía de su tortuosa situación.

Habiendo llegado a su habitación y cerrado bajo lave – dado que era una habitación privada-  rompió en un llanto descontrolado que le nubló la vista y dejándose atraer por la gravedad golpeó el suelo con las rodillas, meneo la cabeza  y de un salto estuvo parado recargando la frente contra una de las columnas que sostenía el dosel de su lecho mirando con ojos desorbitados los tallados finos de la madera. Luego  dándose media vuelta acertó un puntapié contra un cajoncillo de estar, que permanecía colocado sobre la alfombrilla persa de color purpúreo, que azotó con un sonido estruendoso contra el lateral de un peinador de espejos finos que vibraron peligrosamente.

-Maldito!, ¡maldito seas niño estúpido! – grito Lucius arrancando de su cama las sábanas de seda blanca y tomando un cojincillo le destrozó con ambas manos – ¡como te odio! – vociferó a todo pulmón, en verdad mentíase a si mismo. – ¿por que?... – dijo entonces quedamente. 

Se levantó precipitadamente y comenzó a desordenar  su habitación, haciendo añicos, con el puño,  uno de los espejos en que su rostro distorsionado fue reflejado por los trozos que había caído al suelo y los cuales pisó con ira al ver la imagen que estos le devolvían. Rasgó en grotescos jirones el cortinaje de finas telas entre sus dedos. Barrió con los brazos los objetos que yacían sobre un escritorio de trabajo provocando con un frasquito de tinta quebrárase y su contenido viscoso fue derramado sobro el piso en una enorme mancha de color  escarlata. Todo a su paso fue derribado, batido y destruido. Bajo  su enojo destrozó la habitación entera entre sollozos reprimidos y gritos de ira. 

Dejose caer  suavemente deslizándose por la pared luego de haber saciado su enfado contra los objetos inanimados de los que era dueño y haber derramado lágrimas de frustración, miró el techo con aspecto curioso, hasta este había sufrido la inclemencia  de su ira, pequeñas manchas habían salpicado en el tapiz.

Enredándose en una de las sábanas que aun permanecían casi intactas permaneció hecho un ovillo, contemplando exhorto el carmesí que brotaba incesantemente de sus nudillos heridos a causa de los cristales contra los que habría de ser golpeado; no habíase percatado de que aún algunos de estos vidrios todavía permanecían incrustados en su piel, que habíase tornado roja e hinchada y un espantoso dolor le  estremeció de un instante a otro. No tenía importancia. En el silencio que precede a la tempestad sus pensamientos vertíeronse en el como gotas gélidas de agua.

Él debía ser suyo, a toda costa realizaría este... capricho.

-Lo serás Severus, lo desees o no – murmuró para sus adentros y una torva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Severus no deseaba regresar a la sala de Slytherin sabía que seguramente Lucius regresaría ahí y odiaría encontrarle, por lo que caminó por largo rato por los pasillos del colegio. 

Había, sin embargo, en él un dejo de agrado por lo sucedido, había disfrutado lo sucedido. En una vaga retrospectiva la remembranza de los hechos se le antojó que fuera una sensación de placentera la que le enervó al pensar en Lucius, en sus manos, en sus labios. ¿Era acaso que no le era indiferente o una ofensa lo que Malfoy le había hecho? Asqueose de sus propias ideas , ¿cómo era posible pensar de tal forma?, debía odiar a Lucius por lo hecho y cobrar una venganza por la humillación, por como había osado vilipendiarle de aquella manera tan vil.

La luz del sol penetraba por las ventanas iluminando la habitación oblicuamente, las sombras huían, apartándose hacía los rincones como criaturas de la noche que son carcomidas por el frío crepúsculo del amanecer.

Era un sábado esplendoroso, una mañana despejada mostrábase verde y llena de vida. Perfecto para pasear o descansar tranquilamente. Severus despertó sobresaltado en su cama, estaba empapado de sudor, ¡cuántas pesadillas  habíale acorralado por la noche! Que torturante habían sido sus sueños...  ¡sueños! Hubiera deseado que fueran sueños... pero todo lamentosamente era verdad, una repugnante verdad...

Luego de haberse vestido apropiadamente subió las escaleras que le llevaría al Hall, con pasos lentos y arrastrando los pies. Había decido estar en la biblioteca, uno de sus lugares favoritos, debido a que Lucius Malfoy siempre se negara a entrar en él, y pasar ahí, escrutando libros librándose talvez un poco de la realidad. En el camino encontró sus pasos  con dos de los compinches del rubio y  uno de estos le saludó con una maliciosa sonrisa y susurrándole al otro adolescente le señaló con el dedo índice de manera grosera e indiscreta; Severus les ignoró y prosiguió, pensando que tal vez sería prudente volver en sus pisadas y seguir ante la expectante idea de toparse con Lucius, pero continuó andando sin prestarle atención a esta posibilidad. Sin embargo, al doblar en una de las esquinas del corredor su mirada se clavó en los fríos ojos grisáceos de Malfoy, inmediatamente les evadió, y esperando hasta que éste pasara junto al y dijese algo permaneció de pie junto a la puerta del una de las aulas, pero Lucius  rodeado de muchos jovencitos ( que trataban de imitarle en muchos aspectos) le ignoró  como se ignora comúnmente el fondo y trasfondo de los paisajes y lugares. Quizá había sido la causa de esto la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban cerca, tales quizá pudieron haber encontrado curioso o interesante la manera en que el mancebo mirara tan deseosamente al otro, lo que impidió que lo realizara.

Pero Lucius no se atrevía siquiera a mirar a Snape aunque lo deseaba. Y Severus, aterrándose de si y con un estremecimiento, sintió el deseo de que el rubio le dedicara acaso un fugaz vistazo.

Fin del cap. 7

Notas de la autora: Oh si! Yo se que seguramente ustedes esperaban  un poco mas de escrito pero... bueno... ^^ esta linda niña se le acabó la inspiración!! Espero que me llegué para el otro capítulo que ojalá y suba el próximo viernes xDD espero que si ^^UU 

Bueno por otro lado gracias por seguir leyendo este fic xD en verdad que me tardé mucho! Pero bueno fue todo culpa de la escuela ¬¬ me traía como loca haciendo tareas y aun tengo un ENORME montón de trabajo pero ya era suficiente tiempo el que los había hecho esperar! Ejejej bueno espero que les haya gustado, si! También se que les hubiera gustado mas acción pero esperar! Esperar! Que ya leerá luego Muahahahahahahahaha!!! ^^U err...

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido.

Se cuidan

Sean Hobbits

Se portan mal

Sueñan con Lestat y Jack Sparrow! xD

Kissitos y abrazos.

Atte.

**HIKA.**

P.D. Dejen rev xDD todos los comentarios, cartas bomba, maldiciones imperdonables, vociferadores, cosas malolientes y explosivas tmb xD, flores!, alabanzas!, y demás en ya saben REVIEW xDDDD.


	8. nota

Nota: Esta es solo una nota por emmm.... OO pues una amiga me dijo "¿Cuándo actualizas...? esque a algunas conocidas les han borrado sus fics y pues em No quielo que me lo borren!! Xx ah si si respecto a actualizarlo no tardaré tanto!! Juro que no!! 0 además he estado pensado en algo de Remusin y Sirius! XDD - a poco no son las cosas mas bellas, juntos claro esta! Alguien que me responda una pregunta!! ¿qué nos llevo a todas las fans a relacionarlos juntos? Oo digo solo se dan un abrazo y... en pues no se dicen nada! Y ¬¬U mi hermana que odia Hp me dijo "¬¬U que autorcita eh! Que le enseña a los niños con esos dos" y también otra amiga que solo se ha visto las películas me dijo que parecían algo mas y yo sigo sin explicarme! XDDD alguien me explica? Atte. Hika-ma (lagartija) Sean Hobbits! 


	9. Capítulo 8: Una Conversación Fatua

Notas de la autora: UU creo que no tengo perdón.... ya fue demasiado tiempo pero bueno... creo que perdí un poquito el hilo de la historia y con la escuela no podía siquiera escribir algo... bueno pero PIDO MIL DISCULPAS a todos por la tardanza! Bueno no los entretengo mas...  
  
P.D. Se aceptan tomatazos, demandas, cartas bombas, vociferadores xD, U maldiciones imperdonables... lo que gusten... xD  
  
Capítulo 8 "Una Conversación fatua"  
  
La tétrica luz del alba avanzaba por los campos de Hogwarts cubiertos casi en su totalidad bajo un manto languidecente, deslizándose con dedos trémulos y helados entre las copas y troncos de los árboles, reptando por los verdes terrenos del colegio formando remolinos y bancos bajos de bruma.  
  
La niebla había bajado de las colinas serpenteando por los suelos hasta cubrir todo haciendo casi imposible mirar más allá de una docena de pasos, aunque lo mas probable era que para media mañana desvaneceríase sin dejar rastro; un silencio abrumador apremiaba los pocos sonidos que, temerosos y moribundos, agitaban la serenidad de la mañana y hubiese sido posible escuchar el susurro de un hombre a un distancia de cien metros como si lo hiciese al oído en un tono poco confidencial  
  
La luz oblicua y aún muy débil del sol goteaba mortecina por la ventana, mientras los cristales de ésta permanecía abiertos permitiendo que una brisa gélida y silbante entrara confianzuda por ella. Su cabello platinado se agito alegre cuando una ráfaga entró susurrando palabras ininteligibles mudas y huecas.  
  
Toda la noche había permanecido sin dormir, era imposible, mil y una ideas se remolineaban en su mente sutil y atribulada; unas pequeñas y poco visibles marcas se dibujaban en finas líneas dejando al descubierto su falta de descanso en un color sonrosado bajo sus hermosos y tristes ojos. Pasó descuidadamente su mano derecha por la frente desparramando unos pocos mechones de cabello hacia un lado y con un gesto mas mecánico que intencional se enjuago su aun infantil y grácil rostro en un gesto melancólico y cansino. Miraba con interés vacío hacia el exterior degustando superficialmente observar el plomizo y apenas visible cielo.  
  
Se sentía desdichado y eso, indudablemente hacíale sentir a merced de quienquiera, así también aun tenía deseos de arremeter contra cualquiera que sin intención cruzara por su camino. Maldíjose en seguidas ocasiones .  
  
-Estúpido mocoso... - murmuró para sus adentro en tanto pasaba el último botón de su camisa, de inmaculada blancura, por el ojillo correspondiente.  
  
- ¿Ahora lo insultas? Que dilema contigo... No lo amabas hasta hace unas horas, ¿eh?  
  
-A ti... en todo caso, qué puede importarte...  
  
-Puede ser...Basta de engaños Lucius, todo eso de "Yo no preciso de nadie" no funciona conmigo, déjate de falacias estúpidas que de nada te servirá.  
  
-¿Te parece?-exclamó Lucius arrastrando las palabras en un siseo mudo, carente de sonido, que perentorio lento y vertiginosamente se mezcló con los murmullos anodinos de la habitación. Un mar de voces y solo aquellos dichosos son los oyentes. Oyentes que desprecian las palabras, oyentes sin vida a los que se les obliga caprichosamente a permanecer estáticos, ahí, simplemente escuchando, indefensos, con amargos suspiros beneplácitos a la carcoma, ciega e indiferente que de ellos disfruta haciendo nada... Sólo muebles.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ... Te ves marchito, ya estoy harto de ese semblante inane... ¿dónde esta es jovenzuelo casquivano, que solía despreciar todo cuanto cruzase su camino?. Puede que a los demás les haga falta poco mas tiempo para percibir ese cambio, quien sabe, tal vez les guste... acaso les fastidia tanta soberbia vacua... puede... ¡oh! Pero eso no funciona conmigo, a mi me gusta esa petulancia que practicas con tanta "elegancia", pero vaya... a veces eres tan... ¡bestia!  
  
- Si... ya suponía que todo era un reproche... Si me conoces o no, me tiene sin mucho cuidado - murmuró Lucius mordazmente, y con hastío contenido se enjuago mecánicamente los lúbricos labios en un movimiento fugaz, entornando los ojos con envite fenecer-. Pero cierto es... sino... no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo aquí... hablando con inusitada...  
  
-¿Necesidad?  
  
-¡Yo no necesito de nadie! Ve tragándote esa absurda idea... ¡semejante cosa! ¡No dependo de nadie! ¡Nadie...! ¿Me escuchas?... por que yo soy....  
  
-¡...Lucius Malfoy! ¡Salió el nombre!... Y qué quien seas... es ineludible hablar conmigo. Pero en todo caso puedes irte yendo si piensas que yo aguantaré similares muestras infantiles y gamberras. Sábete que no. Tú me buscaste, y aquí estoy. Yo sólo escucho y eso no te da derecho de menospreciarme.  
  
-¡Cállate de una buena vez! No requiero que me escuches dado que no pienso hablar...  
  
-Bien, entonces puedo hablar yo, y me escucharás...  
  
-No es que acaso no pensabas hablar... "yo sólo escucho..."  
  
- Que más da no cumplir lo dicho, nunca lo he hecho y no pienso comenzar a hacerlo por ti.  
  
- No tengo porque escuchar una interminable perorata de lo que no se me place... Yo hago lo que se me place. ¡Y me place no escucharte...! así que anda a callar sea tu boca la que pronuncie mas.  
  
-¡Ja! Me callaré si se me place .  
  
-¡En este momento, te estoy aborreciendo! - saltó Lucius visiblemente encendido-. ¡Si supieras cómo te odio en este momento...! ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
- Humm... Aún no me has dicho todo sobre él...  
  
- ¿Y por que supones que es Él?  
  
-No sé... ¿acierto? - Lucius no contesta al momento, mas no pudiendo mantener su impasible y fingida mueca de desinterés y desprecio, su rostro se figura en un mohín de hiel a la par con un asentimiento con ira contenida. - si lo sabré yo... , ahora ... ¿Tan difícil es atrapar tan despreciable criaturilla? Por que... eres Lucius Malfoy, el que todo puedo y con todos puede...  
  
-No hace falta insultarme. Pero.. ¡yo no lo deseo!... ¡No lo quiero...!  
  
-Nadie ha dicho que lo quieras... Eso es nuevo, no me lo esperaba. Más bien, ¿no piensas que es un capricho? Yo creo que si.... ¡Pobre criatura! ¡Y curioso ejemplar te has propuesto...! por que cuando lo tengas lo despreciarás, lo odiarás y quizá te deshagas pronto de él.¿No es eso?... por que todo debe de pasar por tus manos para que ya no te interese. ¿Te desharás de él rápidamente? Sanguijuela sucia. Cretino. ¡A costa de otros! Lo lastimarás... y tu saldrás mal parado de todo esto... ¿Ni siquiera lástima le sientes? No, veo que definitivamente no... ahora... ¿de qué dispones? Por que él te desprecia, lo asqueas, y claro esta que no tardará en caer... pero aun seguirá despreciándote... Tus petimetres no funcionan con él, ni aun la fuerza parece... bien la fuerza es un último recurso. ¡Hechízalo! ¡No te das abasto para ello! ¡Hechízalo como solo tú puedes! Por que ahí esta el benévolo placer de manejar otras almas a tu antojo  
  
-¡Desvaríos! Yo no podría... ¡Por que él nada me ha hecho! ¡Nada! ¡Es inocente a mis menesteres!  
  
-Resulta que eres loable ¡que nobleza!  
  
-¡Cállate! -Y hay en su voz una mezcla de ruego y de orden.  
  
- Yo solo doy opciones. Si es un capricho... ¿por qué él?  
  
-Esa la pregunta... ¿por qué él? Él...  
  
- ¡Yo te lo diré! ¡Por que es el único que se te ha resistido! Pero no has hecho nada salvo seguir elucubrando fantasías. Que conveniente. Dime: ¿tanto te gusta?  
  
-No es gusto... tú los has dicho: Es un capricho. Nada más, ¿ de acuerdo?  
  
- No sé... ya no se me antoja así... El amor es un concepto muy confuso; cambia según quien lo reciba y quien lo sienta.  
  
- ¡No es Amor! Tan diáfano es todo: ¡Un capricho! Y por lo tanto lo cumpliré! Siempre me guío por mis deseos, mis caprichos son ley y así sea.  
  
-¡Oh! De acuerdo... sin embargo...  
  
-¡Basta ya! ¡Me estás trastornando! ¡No me convertiré en un guiñapo con tus mentiras y tus astucias! ¡Un capricho! - exclama Lucius con soma  
  
-¡Tanto escándalo para conclusión mas vaga! ¡Estás enamorado! Creí que me gastabas, ya veo que no... ¡Sufres por eso! ¡Qué intemperancia! Bueno.. ¡era de suponerse! ... -y con un atisbo de sorna y acritud continúa- ¡Enamorado! Si es algo muy... comprensible - pero lo ha dicho entonces como una burla mordaz y nada plausible como el tono solícito de su voz pretende fingir. - Tuyo entonces será... de todas formas ya te lo había dicho, ahora te lo impongo. Abrupta sorpresa me has dado... ¡Enamorado! - y con estentóreas y carcajadas deja escapar luego exabrupto y contingente consejo. - ¡cuida lo que haces! - mas aún su voz acusa sensualmente- Te conozco Lucius Malfoy, ¡aun aquellos oscuros secretos que tan celosamente guardas!  
  
- Quizá me conozcas... pero hoy no lo acepto... -afirmo Lucius con transida seguridad.  
  
-Claro que lo aceptas ¡Soy yo quien ha dicho todas y cada una de tan certeras palabras! ¡Soy Lucius Malfoy! ¿no?.  
  
Lucius escucha el frío goteo en la oscuridad, para observar a través de el halo plateado como entran y salen las letras de su garganta frente al espejo.  
  
NdA: ¡Que embrollo de capítulo! Nunca había escrito cosa sin mas sentido!! yo misma me maree! Pero bueno no, no tanto xDD jooo espero que les haya agradado este capítulo.. es solo una conversación ... y se me ocurrió agregarla... el prox capítulo se titula "Caprichos" y ya comienza la confusión mas borrascosa en la pueril cabecita de Severus. Y parece que Lucius no es el único que sentirá celos.  
  
Bueno chicas miren.. una ENORME DISCULPA! Y yo creo que no basta.... UU sorry! Es que con este fic estuve en una horrible bloqueo! Y bueno como ven... batallé mucho con este cap... ya las cosas van mas simples... por que tengo planeado acaso hasta el cap 15. Si quieren que al final haya algo de lemon pues chicas alguien tendrá que ayudar por que soy pésima para eso!  
  
Respecto a otras parejas... bueno como me pidieron algunas personitas que no metiera Sirius/xRemus... pues solo voy a hacer una alusión a una amistad muuy fuerte solo eso, vale?... quizá le incluya competencia a Lucius, pero eso ya depende de lo que uds. Opinen.  
  
Este cap se lo dedico principalmente a todas las lectoras (y lectores u )que han seguido esta historia. MIL GRACIAS.  
  
Besos  
  
Hika. 


End file.
